Nephilim of Zero
by EvaShinobiKaiserKnight
Summary: Saito is a Nephilim a child of a Angel and a Demon, orphaned he hunts demons to stay hidden from the Demon King but all he wants is someone to love him and not fear or hate him or even try and kill him. Louise is a Zero who wants to summon a powerful Familiar unlike any ever summoned before well they might both be getting there wishes soon. This Party just got Crazy Lets rock baby!
1. Mission 1 This Party just got crazy!

Nephilim of Zero

ESKK: here's the first ever DmC: Devil May Cry Familiar of Zero crossover fic. I'm really excited about this fic and hoped all of you will love it and Vincent Hunter Vega if I see you review this fic saying that Nephilim or Angel human hybrids or not to use Dante as a basis for Saito Hell or even try and tell me that I can't take flames kindly and call me a spoiled brat then trust me I'll hit back hard.

Now before we officially begin I would like to say that you all may flame me as long as there's something wrong with my grammar if it's any other reason like you hate Character replacement stories or that you hate the Devil May Cry reboot then get the Hell out of my sight. We are all free to write whatever kind of fanfic we want whether its character replacement or adding more to a current storyline or even two protagonists meeting and joining forces to defeat a common enemy. We are all free to write out fanfics not for glory or love but to give joy to other people and for our own amusement.

And as for the story line everything will go as it was in season 1 but after season 1 we'll be taking a more Devil May Cry route giving you a fair warning now.

Anyway in the words of classic Dante let's rock baby!

"Talking,"

'Thinking,"

_Lyrics_

"**Demon speech/Devil Trigger,"**

(Scene change)

*music insert

Disclaimer: I do not own Familiar of Zero or Devil May Cry

(Prologue)

You heard the legend haven't you...? Well let me tell you it again a long time ago there was a race of warriors who were just, true, and noble, there powers were that of legend making them formidable. These people were known as Nephilim children of Angels and Demons. The Kingdoms worshipped the Nephilim as if they were Gods and yet they never accepted the praise only did what was right. But with all their power there were those who feared that power.

The Nobles and Royals of the world saw them as an obstacle in there superiority and sought to annihilate them. Thus Royals all over the world began what is known as the Nephilim Annihilation act. The Nephilim of course with their strength did not take this lying down but the Nobles and the Royals used a Forbidden ritual which crafted for them weapons that can harm a Nephilim. Thus Nephilim were hunted down none were left alive no man woman or child not even the infants were left breathing.

Many Nobles and Commoners sought to save the Nephilim but they were soon deemed traitors stripped of all their belongings and then executed. Many Nephilim had no choice but to give up and hide and pray one day there people would make a comeback. But as the ages went on the Nephilims blood began to thin out leaving behind very few pure blooded Nephilim and in the end the Nephilim would be doomed to extinction. But one day on the day of the Spring summoning festival a young girl commonly known as Louise the Zero was about to be the Messiah who saved the Nephilim from extinction. For within her she carried unimaginable power long thought lost. But can she and other Nobles find redemption for their Ancestors mistakes... we shall see.

(In the human world)

A young boy was fighting with a broad sword that had a dragon like guard. Most would wonder why a 17 year old boy would have such a weapon. Well they should pay close attention to his opponent which so happen to be something of the demonic nature. This boy was known as Saito the Demon Slayer for his sword Alastor carried to power of a mighty dragon and his custom made Gun Royal Flush made him a deadly advisory. He was what most would call a freak an outcast but what he lacked in social standing and brains he made up for in spirit and strength.

As he fought he stabbed the Demon through after all it was his parents wish for him to stay hidden. Saito was an orphan his parents murdered for loving each other. Most would wonder why kill a couple for that well it was because there love was forbidden as he was fathered by a Demon Father and birthed by an Angel Mother making him what is known as a Nephilim.

As he fought he wondered if his mother was watching him from heaven and if his father had ever made it to the other side but he quickly shot that idea down when he saw more demons appear. "Well then let's rock baby!" he yelled before switching Alastor into its Hell mode. Alastor was his father's family heirloom and it was enhanced by his mother specifically for him as the swords Devil mode was that of a weapon that was part Axe and part War hammer.

"Well then Juggernaut lets kick ass," he yelled before he slashed and slammed his opponents easily breaking their defenses. It was then that a large group of fast ones appeared as the boy smirked before switching his weapon to a Scythe that had two blades making it resemble a crescent moon. "Time for an Eclipse," he said before annihilating his opponents.

After they were killed Saito put Alastor back on his back where it disappeared off his back most likely waiting to be called by its master again as he didn't even have to pull out Royal Flush for this battle.

Royal Flush was a custom made Gun that could shoot two bullets at once and thanks to an enchantment it never ran out of ammo. "Man these punks are getting too easy for me," he said as he wondered if he should stay in Japan at all. He IS going to graduate and all the people he knew would be going off to college to prepare for a career. But as far as the Demon King knew Saito didn't exist. "Well nothing else to do now but grab...a... what the hell is that?" he asked as he saw a portal appear in front of him.

(Meanwhile in another world)

A girl with pink hair and a wizard like uniform was beginning her summoning ritual for her familiar as she was known as Louise de La Valliere. She was commonly known as Louise the Zero but that wouldn't stop her from summoning a powerful and majestic familiar to call her own. IT was then that she began to chant as she knew for her families honor and name, she, had to gain a familiar.

She got up with various people whispering and muttering beneath their breaths, but Louise de La Valliere heard them.

"Looks like it's Zero's turn."

"I wonder what's going to blow up this time."

"I'm not sure why she's still here." Were among the few of the more negative comments, some were more neutral in tone, but the girl stepped up to the summoning circle with the elderly teacher mage giving a nod of approval.

"Oh faithful, beautiful, and powerful servant, somewhere within the universe, please heed my come side and answer my summons!" She said and in a flash of light, Saito was there instead of his home. His weapons were sheathed, since he had already finished up the demons and everyone was surprised at the fact that a boy was summoned. Most that completed the summon would receive an animal like a toad, mole, or even something like a Salamander or Wind Drake, but no one had so far summoned a 'normal' boy.

The Normal boy Saito who was currently finishing a milkshake as he looked around bored.

"Wait this can't be right!" Louise yelled as Saito was drinking his milkshake.

"Hah Louise summoned a commoner!" a random student called as Saito checked if he had any milkshake left and found it empty.

"Damn," he cursed as threw the empty paper cup and it so happened to hit the Noble.

"Please let me have a do over!" she begged as she couldn't let this boy be her familiar he was dressed funny as the white and black coat was the only noble thing on him as he had a sleeveless shirt, a pair of baggy jeans, and a pair of heavy duty boots.

"Sorry My Louise but there are no do overs sense the Spring Summoning ritual is a sacred wright. So I'm sorry but you're stuck with Mr..." the professor trailed off as Saito realized he was talking to him.

"Oh Saito the Demon Slayer," Saito said as the peaked everyone's attention.

"Yes well Louise can you finish the contract," the teacher said as she sighed.

She then went to Saito as she looked deep into his eyes. "You should be grateful not many commoners get to enjoy this so don't let it get to your head," Louise said just before she kissed Saito catching him off guard but it was at that moment that he felt a pain on his hand which wasn't hurting much. When she released Saito smirked as Louise had a bad feeling about that smirk.

"Look lady I will enjoy a kiss just as much as the next guy if he's straight but mind telling me or I don't know WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON AND WHERE THE HELL AM I!" he demanded as Louise was surprised but quickly got angry.

"Don't you talk to your master like that!" she yelled as Saito scoffed.

"Master really?" he asked sarcastically as he wasn't one to follow other orders.

"Yes you're my Familiar and I'm your master so you better start..." she began but saw Saito was walking away. "Wait where are you going!" she demanded as Saito stopped and turned to her.

"Look I'm no one's servant and besides I'm the kind of guy who works alone y'know trust issues, don't play nice with others, lone wolf type of thing," he smart talked before going back to walking away.

"Um, do you even know where you are?" Asked the elderly man, while most of the students started snickering at how Louise failed in a different manner, instead of causing an explosion of pink colored clouds, with an actual boom, she summoned a familiar that wouldn't even listen.

"Don't know, don't care. Just going to look to get back home." Saito said as he continued walking in a random direction.

"You're not going anywhere!" Louise called as she grabbed Saito by his coat when only ended up having Louise being dragged.

"Ok as funny as this is all good thing must come to an end," came a voice just before Saito was being lifted up by magic.

Saito looked down with a bored expression as he saw Louise smirking. Saito then took out Royal Flush and fired at the boy who had a fake rose shooting his wand out of his hand. Causing Saito to come back down. "Ok pretty boy never do that again," he said in a cool manner as he landed on his feet. He then looked up to the sky and saw two moons. "Ok why the hell are there TWO moons?" he asked confused.

"You really don't know where you are do you?" Louise asked as Saito sighed.

"Ok I see where this is going but if I'm going to be your familiar then I'm adding some stipulations," Saito said as Louise didn't know what these stipulations were but if it kept her familiar here then so be it.

"Fine what are they?" she asked as Saito grinned.

"I'm to be treated fairly and like any other human being, second I don't do laundry or anything that can easily be done by the person who owns said item unless it's a favor, second I'm more of the offensive type so I'll protect you in a fight, and finally we're PARTNERS not master and servant but friends allies Partners got it memorized," Saito said as he Louise nodded. "Good," he said before heading to the academy.

"Wait we need to get to know each other!" Louise called as Saito sighed.

"Fine what do you want to know about me partner?" he asked as Professor Cobalt seemed to have been forgotten.

Louise honestly had no real clue what she wanted to know as Saito just walked off, since he decided to at least get some bearings. He already figured since everyone had a common theme, that he was back in school. He had problems during school because of his lineage, but he had some knowledge from the schools themselves. It was something that he probably enjoyed in a small manor, at least the girls were hot, somewhat.

Louise went to catch up to Saito only to catch him heading to the dorm rooms. Louise led him to her dorm room and she was about to order him to do her laundry before remembering there little contract and sense she had to be a woman of her word she decided she would have a maid do it instead later.

"So Lady where am I supposed to sleep?" he asked as Louise glared at him.

"On the floor of course," she said before Saito walked over to her sofa and laid on it. "Hey that's mine!" she called as she saw him plop his feet on it and used it like a bed.

"Good night," Saito said as he went to sleep.

"That ass hole that's it when he wakes up he can forget about eating tomorrow!" Louise yelled as it didn't seem to wake Saito up as she noticed Saito's sword she saw that its hilt reminded her of a dragon as she could have sword it let out some purple lightning through the blade.

Louise then sighed before going to her own bed. "Good night," she said as she didn't care if Saito heard her or not.

(Scene Break)

The next morning, Louise woke up with the space next to her empty and unsure where he went. She then started to search the place, as it was considered a disgrace to have a familiar run away from her master. It was when she was at the courtyard that she saw Saito practicing with the sword that was on his back.

She noticed that the way he fought was that of a show off but at the same time very effective in combat. If she didn't know any better she would have sworn he was trying to impress someone. It was then that she noticed a plate of food nearby that she had never seen before. It was circular as it had many different toppings on it. It was soon that he stopped and went over to the plate and grabbed a triangular slice off and ate it. Now Louise knew she wasn't just dealing with a commoner but also a warrior and a sneak.

"He is SO dead," she said as she went to change into her school uniform and go after him.

(In the courtyard)

Saito was enjoying his Pizza when he saw Louise running at him. As he looked he sighed before lifting up his plate of Pizza he taught the chef to make this morning as Louise charged through where the Pizza once sat.

"Morning Louise want some?" he asked offering a slice.

Louise glared at Saito before she began to speak and she sounded pissed off. "Ok why weren't you in the room this morning?!" she demanded as Saito shrugged.

"Simple needed to do some training and I was hungry so I took the liberty upon myself to grab a bite to eat nothing special," Saito said as Louise glared at him.

"But you slept on my couch which I told you not to which I was going to punish you by not feeding you and here you are eating anyway, the training I don't mind but you could have waited for me to wake up!" she scolded as Saito was cleaning out his ear.

"Hey I have better things to do then wake you up and we did have an agreement that I wouldn't do laundry or any chores," Saito said as Louise huffed. "So want a slice?" Saito asked as he offered a slice of Pizza to Louise.

Louise looked at it before sighing in defeat and accepting the slice and taking a bite out of it and surprisingly it tasted good she had never tasted such a combination of ingredients. "What is this delicacy?" she asked as she dug into her slice.

"Pizza see the fun part about Pizza is that when making it you can customize what toppings you want on it," Saito said as Louise finished her slice. "Plus it's the food of the Gods," he said as it looked like Saito was a pizza maniac.

"Well I wouldn't say food of the Gods but I must say you know your way around a kitchen," Louise said as Saito chuckled.

"Well besides this I can only make Milkshakes, sundaes, and smoothies," Saito said as Louise nodded.

"Yes well you need to escort me to the dining hall for breakfast," Louise said as Saito shrugged.

"Ok," Saito said as he grabbed his Pizza and carried it with him as he at the slices.

(Later)

They arrived at the dining hall to which Saito noticed all the breakfast on the table as there was a plate in front of each student. Saito looked at the last available seat and put two and two together. "Well I brought you here so if you need me I'll be enjoying my Pizza," Saito said as he walked off leaving Louise standing.

"Wait Saito what about pulling my chair for me?" she demanded as Saito gave her a wave.

"Sorry only do that for girls I date not some girl I just met," Saito said as he walked off. Louise huffed as she swore Saito will be the death of her before she sat down and began to do the Morning Prayer.

(Scene break after breakfast)

As Louise and Saito were walking through the courtyard Louise noticed that Saito's sword was missing from his back. "Hey Saito where's your sword," Louise asked as Saito shrugged.

"Well when I don't need it, Alastor goes to some seal on my back and stays there until I need it in battle," Saito said as Louise was believed him to be lying.

"I don't believe you where is this sword Alastor for real?" she demanded as Saito shrugged.

"If you don't believe me that's your problem not mine," Saito said as he soon noticed that the Second years were outside and not in class.

"Hey Louise why is everyone here and not in class?" Saito asked as Louise figured a commoner wouldn't know.

"Today second years have the day off to bond with their familiars so these tables were set up for that," Louise said as Saito noticed a couple of second year babes. "So I'm going to find us a table you get us some tea," Louise said giving Saito the perfect time to do some flirting.

As Louise left to find a table for them to sit on Saito went to check things out and find the tea bags. But Saito soon bumped into someone making her drop the cake she was delivering. "Oh my apologies," the woman said as Saito noticed she was kind of hot and was well gifted in the bust area.

"Hey no sweat babe it happens," Saito said as the woman looked at Saito curiously not knowing what 'babe,' meant when it was used to describe an infant. Saito instantly recognizing his screw up quickly fixed the problem. "Sorry where I'm from some people call the opposite gender that as a world of endearment," Saito said as that made the maid blush. "You know what never mind how about I deliver that cake you were delivering," Saito said as the woman nodded.

"Of course but it's my job," the woman said as Saito smiled.

"Nonsense it's the least I could do to make up for bumping into you but if you want to help us be square mind telling me your name?" Saito asked as the maid nodded.

"My name is Siesta it's a pleasure to meet you Familiar of Louise," Siesta said as Saito forgot to tell her his name.

"Don't call me familiar sense my name is Saito but a lot of my demonic enemies call me Saito the Demon Slayer," Saito said as Siesta nodded as believing that there were demons out there that have been able to terrorize people without fear ever since the extinction of the Nephilim.

'Maybe he's also one,' Siesta thought with hope for an unnamed reason.

Siesta quickly banished that thought from her head as she knew the Nephilim were gone and were never coming back all because of what some people did out of fear.

"Well Siesta I have a cake to deliver," Saito said as Siesta stopped him.

"The cake is meant for that table over there," Siesta said pointing to the table that Saito recognized the sitter as that pretty boy who's want he shot out of his hand.

'Well what do you know he's with a different girl then the one from last night from when I was training man time to show this punk how to really treat a lady,' Saito thought before he started heading for the table and took notice to the perfume that fell out of his pocket setting up for Saito's greatest form of payback for lifting him up with his gay wand.

"Here sir your cake," Saito said as he placed the plate on the table.

"Thank you servant," the boy said as Saito wasn't done.

"But pardon me sir you seemed to have dropped this perfume the first year from last night gave you," Saito said as he picked up the perfume as the boy was shocked.

"That's not mine," the boy said as he looked at Saito and saw it wasn't a servant.

"Really considering it fell out of your pocket and it's the exact same one that was given to you when I was training last night," Saito said as Guiche was shocked.

(Flashback)

Saito was slashing with his sword when he heard laughter. Now being the curios boy he was went to investigate to see what was going on. He soon saw the boy who lifted him into the air and Saito ended up shooting his want out of his hand.

Saito then gained a cocky smirk seeing excellent black mail material before saving it to memory.

(Flashback end)

"Guiche what's going on?" the blond girl Montmorency asked as Guiche tried to weasel himself out.

"Nothing I don't know what he's talking about," Guiche said as Saito smirked.

"Really does the term I can't lie to your eyes ring a bell," Saito said as Montmorency seemed to be getting ticked off with Guiche. "Now all you need is a love letter to fall out of Guiche's pocket and then we have a full two hands in red," Saito said as if someone up there was on Saito's side hopefully his mom about 10 love letters fell out of Guiche's pocket. "Busted," Saito said with a grin as Montmorency picked one up and turned red in the face.

"You lying deceiving leach!" she yelled before slapping Guiche.

"My work here is done," Saito said as he was walking away now.

Guiche was pissed now that everyone was laughing at him making Guiche mad. "You commoner," Guiche called as Saito turned to him.

"Sup," Saito said with a wave as Guiche looked slightly taken back by Saito's act of indifference to him.

"You have ruined the reputation of a young maiden thus I cannot allow to go unpunished and have insulted a noble such as myself," Guiche said as Saito had a bored look.

"And I should care because?" he asked as Guiche wouldn't allow this commoner to shrug him off even if he carried a large Sword on his back without the help of straps and shot his want out of his hand which is why he had a bandage on it.

"Because I challenge you to a duel you piece of trash," Guiche said as being called trash reminded Saito of his encounters with Demons in his childhood as well as arrogant rich humans who he beat up and got sent to jail for.

"Fine I accept your challenge mainly because people like you really piss me off," Saito said as Guiche nodded knowing he's going to win.

"Very well we shall meet at Vestri Court in one hour for our Duel," Guiche said as Saito had another smart ass comment to say.

"Why one hour why not right here and right now it be much more interesting unless you need to psyche yourself out because you're scared to face me right now," Saito taunted causing Guiche to walk off to control his anger. Saito grinned as he just loved pissing people off. He then began to walk off to prepare for his battle which was eat be lazy and think on how to make an entrance.

But when he walked off he saw Louise stomping to him pissed off as Saito figured she had something to say. "What the hell are you thinking accepting a challenge against Guiche," Louise said as she tried to drag Saito only for him to be grounded without even struggling to not get dragged.

"Where are you trying to take me?" Saito asked as Louise was having trouble move Saito.

"To apologize to Guiche maybe if we can calm him down enough we can stop this fight," Louise said as Saito smirked.

"Sorry people like him really piss me off so I'm going to kick his ass," Saito said as Louise was against it.

"No Saito don't you realize he's a noble so he can use magic all you have is your odd gun and your sword," Louise said as Saito cupped his fingers under Louise cheek.

"Hey don't worry about it babe have faith in you familiar after all I'm Saito the Demon Slayer I kill demons who use demonic magic on a daily basis so a spoiled rich boy won't stand a chance against me," Saito said as he had a smirk on his face.

Louise didn't know why but the way Saito said it showed he has the power to back up the talk so Louise sighed in defeat.

"Fine but if things get to messy then I want you to surrender and apologize," Louise said as Saito nodded and headed to where he was going to have his duel.

(Scene break 1 hour Vestri court)

Saito and Guiche were staring each other down as Saito didn't seem too worried about the fight. "So pretty boy any last words before I kick your ass," Saito asked as he was going to love what was to come next.

"Well then let's begin our duel," Guiche said as he swiped his rose wand and allowed a rose to fly off and when it landed it turned into a Bronze Golem as Saito saw it looked female.

"My runic name is the bronze and sense I am a Noble with magic my Valkyrie shall be your opponent," Guiche said as Saito smirked.

"Bring it on," Saito said before the Valkyrie charged at Saito and punched him in the face but he wasn't sent flying in fact he was rooted to the ground as not even his face was moved.

"Is that all you got if that's so then it's my turn," Saito said before grabbing Alastor off his back and turning it into its Hell form Juggernaut and used the hammer half smashing the Valkyrie into a pancake.

"My Valkyrie," Guiche cried as he saw that Saito's sword turned into an odd but demonic looking weapon.

Nearby Kirche and Tabitha watched as Tabitha's eyes looked. "Demonic weapon," Tabitha said as Kirche also noticed this.

Guiche then sent out more pedals making more Valkyries rise as Saito smirked. "Hey Guiche its time I teach you a lesson on how to impress woman," Saito said as Juggernaut turned into Eclipse as nearby Tabitha was not visibly shocked if her eyes widening slightly was anything to go by.

"Angelic weapon Nephilim," Tabitha said as Kirche heard and was shocked.

"Wait but aren't they extinct?" Kirche asked as people overheard the two and began murmuring that Guiche is fighting a thought extinct race and he was Louise familiar.

Saito then began spinning Eclipse before swinging it sideways sending the Valkyries air born with a gust of wind. Saito then smirked before jumping up starting Saito's counterattack. "FIRST I WHIP IT OUT!" he called out as he was soon then began swinging Eclipse ready to attack. "THEN I THRUST IT IN!" he yelled as he began slashing the Valkyries. "WITH GREAT FORCE!" he yelled as Saito sailed through the air slashing up Valkyries. "EVERY ANGLE!" he called as he continued this air ballet. "IT PENETRATES!" he yelled as he was coming closer to the ground so he used a Valkyrie to propel himself to the air and place it where it belonged. "UNTIL WITH GREAT STRENGTH!" he continued as he held his weapon with such skill and prowess. "I RAM IT IN!" he yelled slicing a Valkyrie and sending its weapon dead into the center of a heart made of Valkyries.

Saito landed in front of the giant heart with a rose in his mouth as he had a smirk on his face. He then took out Royal Flush and aimed. "In the end…" he began as he then pulled the trigger hitting the spear in the center creating a broken heart effect. "We are all satisfied," he said before pulling the rose out of his mouth and looked at a crowed of girls swooning at Saito's little poem. "And set free," he said throwing the rose to the girls causing them to nearly get into a brawl over it.

"I… I yield," Guiche said as all his Valkyries were defeated and by a Nephilim who knew how to fight.

"Good next time think of your pickup lines and if you decide to two time try a little more tact and make sure the two girls don't know each other and never cross paths," Saito said as Guiche nodded wondering why he never thought of that.

"SAITO!" came Louise's voice as she stomped torts Saito as she looked excited and happy.

"Yeah Louise?" he asked with a relaxed look on his face.

"You have explaining to do," she said before dragging Saito off to her room so she can get a full explanation.

(TBC)

ESKK: Well leave a review.


	2. Mission 2 Devil Arm and Nephilim Maid

Nephilim of Zero

ESKK: Hey what's up man this is getting some good reviews and no Vincent Hunter Vega yet. Looks like he heeded my warning instead of flaming it for following Ninja Theories version of the Nephilim. Well wanna know a fun fact about Cerberus well in the original mythology around him he didn't have ice powers sense the fire pits of the underworld wouldn't suit him so Capcom went against the original mythology and gave him ice powers.

Disclaimer: I do not own Familiar of Zero or DmC: Devil May Cry they belong to their respected owners.

(Start)

After the fight had happened Saito and Louise were in her room as Louise looked like a mix between a pissed of tsunadere and a girl who got the greatest Christmas and birthday present she can ask for in all of history.

"Ok Saito the Demon Slayer, tell me why you didn't bother to inform me you were a Nephilim," Louise said as Saito scoffed.

"You never asked," Saito said as Louise was hating that smart mouth of his.

"Ok don't you know that you being a Nephilim will reflect upon me and furthermore what everyone in all of Tristian will be saying when they find out I summoned a Nephilim as my familiar," Louise said as Saito didn't seem to care.

"You make it sound like I'm some sort of trophy or a like being a Nephilim is a big thing," Saito said as Louise was shocked.

"Don't you know?" she asked as it was making sense to her the way he acted didn't seem to show he knew much about his race.

"Know what?" he asked as Louise knew it would probably be better not to tell him now and try and bring it down on him gently.

"Nothing," Louise said as Saito nodded.

"So tell me where your parents Nephilim also?" Louise asked as Saito turned his head.

"Nope my mom was an Angel and my dad was a Demon," Saito said as Louise was shocked.

"So was there love forbidden sense they came from two realms who despised each other," Louise asked as Saito nodded.

"Yeah and Demons killed them for it leaving me orphaned," Saito said as Louise now felt slightly guilty at how she had dismissed Saito claiming to be a Demon Slayer when he had to kill Demons left and right for being a Nephilim and a son of a traitor.

Unaware to either of them though right outside the door Tabitha, Kirche, and Siesta were listening in as the school was already talking about how Louise had summoned the Last Nephilim in all of existence.

"Hmm, that is most certainly interesting, don't you think so

Tabitha?" Kirche asked, and it was interesting her in one of the largest ways ever, and she was thought by some circles to be the daughter of a succubus, even if they weren't proven.

"Yes, first generation." Tabitha said in a monotone voice, equally surprised that there was a first generation Nephilim. Generation 1 Nephilim were the 'original' Nephilim, being born of the Unity of a Devil and an Angel, but they had descendants that were considered later generations.

"Mister Saito is a Nephilim, but they're supposed to be extinct, aren't they?" Siesta said, despite feeling that it was more of a lie then she said, but the two noble girls had turned to the commoner maid.

"I suppose, but the last known Nephilim in existence is truly something."

"What it means, unknown." Tabitha added to Kirche's statement, suggesting that the future couldn't be determined just yet.

"Yeah but can you imagine it many Noble Girls and commoner girls might be given to him as brides to help revive the Nephilim and that family would have the prestige of having a hand in the Nephilim's revival and saving an entire race from dying out," Kirche said as Tabitha and Siesta didn't seem to like that idea. "What did I saw something?" she asked as Siesta looked at Kirche.

"Not that simple," Tabitha said in her monotone voice as Siesta knew that.

"Yeah I mean if Saito was to use a human girl then his blood might end up thinning out until the Nephilim truly are gone from the world," Siesta said knowing that in order to save an entire race from dying out they would need a female that has connection to the Nephilim.

"Well then no matter I shall be writing home to inform them that I have met the last of the Nephilim hopefully my family will be quiet surprised," Kirche said before she walked off.

"Well I have work to get too no doubt the school will be in an uproar with the last of the Nephilim as a familiar," Siesta said before walking off leaving Tabitha.

Tabitha just stood there processing that she had met a Nephilim as she could agree on one thing. "Future husband," Tabitha said as she would make Saito her husband to save the Nephilim from becoming extinct. Tabitha then walked off to begin reading books on romance so she can try and make Saito fall in love with her.

(Meanwhile in Old Osmands office)

"So Ms. Valliere had not only summoned Gadalfr but also a Nephilim this is quiet shocking," Old Osmand said as he knew he had to send a message to the royal palace sense the queen who knew of the Nephilim race wished to save their race from dying out.

"Yes but this proves that Ms. Valliere is a Void mage sense Nephilim are rumored to be the very embodiment of Void," Cobalt said as the head master nodded.

"Very well I do not have much of a choice and with Demons getting a bit itchy there's no telling when one will arrive seeking out Saito," Osmand said as this could get messy. "I shall make a message and have it sent to the Castle if the Nephilim are returning and Louise truly is a Void Mage then Saito must protect her till she fulfills her destiny," Osmand said as Cobalt nodded.

"Yes sir," Cobalt said as he couldn't believe it. The school had a living breathing Nephilim with them and no doubt Saito will be full of so much knowledge on the Nephilim that had been lost to the sands of time.

(Scene break later that night)

Saito was walking around the school as Saito was enjoying the attention from all the ladies all day especially after he had pulled off that show while fighting Guiche's bronze Valkyries. As Saito walked he soon arrived at the kitchen hoping the chef was making his favorite treat today. As he entered everyone was giving him smiles as well as Siesta who had some girls gathered around her as Saito looked confuse.

"So Siesta he's just like you in a way," a girl whispered to Siesta blushed.

"Yes," she said as the girl smiled.

"Well when's the wedding going to be?" she half joked as Siesta blushed big time.

"Please it's too early to be talking about that," Siesta whispered making the girls laugh.

"Hey Chef any pizza on the menu?" Saito asked as the chef grinned.

"Yes I must thank you the dish you call Pizza is a huge hit the Nobles are going to make me rich with the different combinations of toppings they ask for I've been busy," the chef said as Saito grinned.

"Yea so any for me?" he asked as the chef pulled out a plate and showed Saito his favorite toppings. "Well I'll take this thanks again," Saito said as he began to walk off.

"Come back any time for this Pizza sense you are the Guardian of us commoners like your ancestors were," he said unaware that Saito didn't know his race is going extinct.

As Saito walked down the hall to Louise's room he soon noticed a Salamander as Saito saw it reminded him of Charmander. "Ok Lizard in the hall way staring at me... yeah there's only one way this is going to end," Saito said as when he finished the Lizard charged at him only for when it jumped Saito he kicked it in midair causing it to fall down whimpering a bit as if apologizing.

"Hey its cool just tell me where your master is so I can have a few choice words with her," Saito said as he picked up the Salamander and it pointed with its tail where its master was.

(With Kirche)

Kirche was exited as she was going to claim Saito as hers and steal him from Louise liker her ancestors did. But it was more than that Saito was a Nephilim and she heard that Nephilim have incredible stamina so no doubt she would be having a wild night, plus if she got pregnant during this she would also bring prestige to her family for assisting in saving the Nephilim from dying out.

Kirche was currently dressed in Lingerie as she was going to seduce Saito and hopefully gain his seed to help with the revival of the Nephilim.

But when the door opened Saito came in carrying her familiar Flame who had a bruise on his chest as Kirche was shocked. "Hey lady if you wanted to talk to me you could have just asked," Saito said as he dropped Flame off. "Now then I'll be heading to Louise' room so good ni-," Saito never got to finish as Kirche grabbed Saito and with Flames help drag him into the room.

Kirche was ready to pounce, and it seemed that her plan was going well. The last known Nephilim, a male at that, was in her grasp.

"So, what's going on?" Saito asked as he was enjoying the view of Kirche's ample and bountiful breasts and ass, in addition her red hair was complemented by her dark Germanian skin.

"I think you have an idea where this is going, Saito the demon slayer. Simply put, I want you." Kirche said as she started to try and undress the Nephilim, and she was close enough to start kissing him, to get him in the mood, if it wasn't for an unforeseen factor of Louise stopping by her room.

"Saito!" She pretty much dragged Saito out, with Kirche still in her lingerie. She would've tried again, but the mood was pretty much killed by a pink-haired flat chested girl who wanted to keep the last Nephilim to herself.

(Later at Louise room)

Louise dropped Saito on the sofa he was using as his bed as she had a glare at the boy. "Ok dog what were you thinking going with Kirche!" the pink haired Mage demanded as she was pissed off with Saito.

"Ok I don't deny trying to get some from Kirche but originally I was trying to bring back her Lizard thing and when I did she said she wanted me and who was I to deny," Saito said not even denying he tried to sleep with Kirche.

"You perverted Dog you will not be talking to Kirche," Louise yelled as she pulled out her wand.

"Hey can't stop me what are you going to do blow me up?" Saito wise cracked as Louise smirked.

"Well I was planning on using the Horse riding whip but knowing that Nephilims have a healing factor and are pretty resilient but blowing you up will suit much better," Louise said as the tip of her wand began to glow as Saito sweat drop.

But soon Saito was sent flying when the energy Louise charged send him through the door as Saito slowly got back up and began to wobbly walk back to the couch. "Ok find I won't talk to her jeez now if you'll excuse me I'm going to sleep off the explosion," Saito said before falling onto the couch that served as his bed as he began to lightly snore.

"...Saito how will I tell you you're the last of your kind," Louise asked as she didn't know how to explain to her Familiar that he's the last of his kind and once Saito dies then the world will never see another Nephilim again.

Louise then dressed into her sleep wear and headed to bed as she knew that she would have to eventually tell the Familiar that he's the last of his kind.

(Scene break next morning)

Saito was the first to wake up as he looked to Louise bed and saw she had already left for class. "Well nothing better to do then head to the kitchen and hope they have some pizza for me," Saito said as he just loved Pizza.

Saito soon exited the room and began heading to the Kitchen which didn't take him long to get to the courtyard but as he was passing the Academy gate he noticed something burning and moving. He looked and saw a two headed Dog that seems to have Fire coming out of the edge of one of its mouths as it had horns coming out of its body, the tip of its tail was ablaze as Saito noticed the spiked collars on the two headed dog as it dragged chains that's edged were glowing red hot red.

Saito smirked as he took notice that it was a Demon and as it charged in the mouth of the head firing fire balls as Saito heard the panic starting. Saito walked over as the Demon noticed Saito as it sniffed and knew it found it's pray.

*Insert Cerberus battle theme DMC 3

**"Nephilim today you die your kind will not have the chance to resurrect into this world,"** the Demon said as Student who were panicking noticed Saito and stopped wondering what the Nephilim will do to the Demon.

"Wow a talking mutt, you know if you entered in a dog show you would definitely win first place," Saito said as the Demon was getting pissed.

**"You dare mock I Orthus the twin headed Demon of the burning Flames!"** the Demon yelled as its breath released a blow of flames which Saito jumped high and did a drop kick to the head.

"Easy Fido," Saito said as he landed on the ground that's grass was now burned off with some embers here and there. "You're probably angry because no one has played fetch with you yet," Saito said as he started clapping his hand like he was talking to a puppy. "Come on puppy lets go play a round of fetch," Saito wise cracked as the Demon was pissed off now.

**"You will die here Nephilim!"** the demon yelled as when it roared flames flew around it as the mouth with fire in it released a stream of flames as Saito smirked.

"Bring it on," Saito called out as he did a few boxing punches before taking a battle stance. "This Party just got crazy," he said with a grin as he was itching to kick ass.

Orthus was just plain pissed that this nobody that was only noted for being the last, possibly known, Nephilim and was angry. It then rushed Saito with his burning fangs to chomp him into little Saito bits, but the Nephilim was quick to dodge the burning dog's bits. That didn't stop the twin-headed wolf-dog from launching fireballs again.

Saito drew Alastor and blocked the attacks before taking out Royal Flush and began shooting at the two headed dog as Saito had a grin on his face.

The head with the fire leaking from its mouth opened and fired a fireball at Saito who quickly dodged. Saito saw how this thing fight one head handled long range attacks while the other handled close range attacks. Saito then smirked in excitement thinking of how this Demon was going to give him an awesome Devils arms.

That wasn't going to be an easy gain as the demonic dog was starting to jump around while throwing fireballs, and even though the fight was only contained in the courtyard, it started to get the attention of the faculty and students as well. Among them were Siesta, Tabitha, and Kirche, as well as Louise who was wandering what was going on.

"What is he doing?" Louise asked as the Faculty was amazed that Saito was fighting a powerful demon like that.

"My, he can handle such heat," Kirche said as Louise was amazed.

"Strong," Tabitha said as she had a romance novel in her arms.

"But how long will he be able to handle such a demon?" Siesta asked as she didn't want Saito to die.

Saito then knew if he wanted to get close that fireball head has got to go.

Saito then had Alastor charge demonic thunder into its blade before he send a wave of demonic energy at the demon.

The demon was stunned allowing Saito to go and slice the fireball head off. The remaining head seeing its twin gone roared as now he was really pissed.

**"I shall make you suffer for that Nephilim,"** the demon roared as Saito made a, "bring it on," gesture.

Orthus was pissed off even more and decided to incinerate Saito and chew him up at the same time. Orthus made a lunge, which Saito dodged. It was with a few slashes of Alastor that the devil received that he stumbled a bit.

"You wanna give up yet or you wanna die here?" Saito said with a smirk as he shouldered Alastor.

**"I shall never retreat from the likes of a Nephilim you will die here!"** Orthus yelled before charging at Saito who then ducked and stabbed the Demon in the chest area before the weapon released a 1,000 volts of demonic thunder through Orthus as the Demon roared in pain before the Demon fell down unmoving signaling its death.

*End OST

Saito smirked as he reached out with his arm before energy came to Saito before it turned into a pair of Nunchucks with wolf heads on the tips and seemed to be made of a red stone as Saito noticed the weapon was giving off a red glow showing it was a fire based weapon. "Well let's test this bad boy out," Saito said as he was going to show off his new Devil Arm Orthus.

Saito started flinging and swinging the Nunchuka around with expert ease, and it was looking like someone from a martial arts movie, and he finished with one head under the arm while holding the other head with a pose.

Saito got out of the pose as he looked at Orthus with a smirk. "Too easy," Saito said before he saw everyone looking at him. "Sup," Saito greeted as everyone looked at him.

"That was amazing!" a student called as Siesta was amazed.

"Mr. Saito is so strong," Siesta said as Kirche nodded.

"Yea he's definitely a Nephilim," Kirche said as she might be in love.

"My, such strength," Cobalt said as the headmaster Osmand had to admit Saito must be a strong Nephilim.

'My familiar is powerful but he only has one sword maybe I should take him to town for a second sword,' Louise mused to herself sense he did deserve a reward.

"Very Strong," Tabitha said as she heard the other students talk about Saito being very strong.

(Scene Break)

It was now the day of Void, basically Saturday, and Louise got Saito up early and the two were walking towards town.

"So, tell me again why we're up so early?" Saito asked with Alastor on his back and Orthus on his hip, and Louise just huffed, still intending on getting Saito a new sword.

"I said it before, it would take all day on this shopping trip, and we are getting you a new sword to work with." She answered, but Saito didn't understand the idea of getting a new sword when he already has two good weapons. It was just pointless.

"Louie I already have a good weapon that's pretty hard to get stolen plus my Gun Royal Flush and my new Devil Arm Orthus I'm practically in the clear," Saito said as Louise figured Saito would say that.

"Oh yeah what if another Demon steals your weapons then you would be defenseless," Louise said as Saito figured there was no arguing with her.

"Fine we'll get the new sword," Saito said finally admitting defeat.

"Good," Louise said as they arrived at the horse pens.

"Ok the closest thing I ever rode to a Horse is a Motorcycle and a Demon Horse when it was trying to throw me off," Saito said as Louise nodded.

"Well you'll be riding with me just don't grab anything you're not meant to grab," Louise said as Saito shrugged.

'Not like there's much to grab,' Saito thought as Louise was as flat as a board.

The two got Louise's horse and began heading to the Academy gate.

(With Kirche)

Kirche was drawing up plans to get Saito alone with her sense she was so close to bedding him and considering he's a Nephilim this would be her greatest catch of love and passion ever. "Ok maybe if I use a scent Saito adores and his favorite food then I can attract him to a secluded place and bed him after all the quickest way to a man's heart is his stomach," Kirche said before she heard a Horse outside.

Kirche looked outside and saw Saito riding with Louise as Kirche was shocked. Saito was holding onto Louise's waist as Kirche was shocked to see Saito was heading to town with Louise. But this gave her an idea of "crossing paths," with Saito in town and then the rest will play out itself. "This is perfect," Kirche said before heading to Tabitha's room.

(With Tabitha)

Tabitha was reading a book on Romance as she found one of two lovers who fell in love in the most unpredictable way of the woman being nobility and the man being a noble warrior. It was then that Tabitha sensed someone coming to her room and picked up her staff and waving it around just before Kirche came into the room and began talking but no sound came out.

When Tabitha was sure that Kirche was getting to the point she waved her staff again returning sound to Kirche. "And that's why we need to go to town," Kirche said as Tabitha didn't hear the part with Saito being in town.

"Day of Void," Tabitha said as Kirche sighed.

"I know Tabitha but Saito had went into town with Louise for shopping," Kirche said as Tabitha closed her book.

"Fine," Tabitha said as she went to her window and whistled.

Then her Dragon Sylphie flew in and waited for its mistress orders. Tabitha and Kirche hopped onto the dragon before it flew off to Saito and Louise direction. "Two people on horse boy and girl don't eat," Tabitha ordered as the dragon flew following Saito and Louise's trail.

(Scene break)

Saito and Louise were now in town as Saito was following Louise to find the weapons shop. Saito was pretty bored as he just hoped for a Demon to show up so he can kill it. Saito got over the fact the Nephilim exist in this world also and he wondered if he could meet them someday. "I know it's around here somewhere," Louise said as Saito sighed figuring that either Louise was lost or blame the fact none of the signs have words on them.

"Hey Louise maybe they should put a picture on the signs to show what basic products they sell that way we wouldn't have to worry about getting lost," Saito half wise cracked and half being serious as Louise glared at Saito.

"We're not lost I've been to town many times before," Louise said as Louise soon found what she was looking for but unaware to them they were being followed by Kirche and Tabitha.

Kirche and Tabitha were following close as possible, but without getting too close as to alert the pinkette to their presence. Tabitha had been reading up on romance novels, in order to better understand romance despite her ice-cool personality, and Kirche was simply plotting to bring prestige to the Zerbst name with a Nephilim's child, of course if she really liked the time with Saito, then she'd simply stay loyal to him as a lover. Louise and Saito then found their way into a store, and it was a weapons shop.

"Welcome," Said the friendly shopkeeper, as Saito browsed around the weapons. None of them would be even close to fighting demons, and Louise did have a limited amount of funds on her for purchasing a blade.

"Great, I'm here five seconds and none of these feel that they could hold up to a demon." Saito said as he looked around, and even a fancy looking sword felt more for decoration then actual combat.

"Finally someone who knows what they're looking for," a voice said as the shop keeper was scowling at Saito after his little outburst.

Saito looked at a barrel of old swords as that was where the voice came from. "Who said that?" Louise asked as she hoped Saito knew that she had limited funds when it came to swords.

"Great he's awake," the shopkeeper said as Louise looked at him.

"Who's awake?" Louise asked as she looked at the mousy looking shopkeeper.

"A sword that's been a bane to my business ever since I got it sense he's smart mouths every customer I ever have," he said as Saito found the sword and it looked like a Katana to him. When Saito heard it was a smart ass like him he was starting to like the sword.

"Well I wouldn't have to if you'd have stopped trying to rip off every person who comes here looking for a sword," the sword said as Saito looked at it.

"Ok then I found a good sword to fight against demons," Saito said as a talking sword usually is a sword that's able to fight demons. Sure it was rusted but nothing a little sharpening can't fix. "What's your name sword?" Saito asked as Louise and the shopkeeper were shocked.

"I'm the legendary sword Derflinger," Derf said as Saito smirked.

"And I'm Saito the Demon Slayer," Saito said as Louise knew that if Saito wants the sword then who was she to argue sense he was the expert on weapons.

"How much is it?" Louise asked as the shopkeeper looked like he would practically pay them to take the sword.

"100 new gold," the shopkeeper said as that was a bargain.

"Deal!" She said and handed the man the gold coins, and the two, three if you counted Derflinger, left the shop with Derflinger ready to serve his new wielder.

"At least you're better than the last guy that tried to buy me. I could tell he was an amateur in swordsmanship right off, and only wanted me because I'm such a famous sword." Derf said as he now shared the backside with Alastor. And if Devil Arms could show emotion, then Alastor might've been pretty pissed to see a newcomer that felt big. With their errand done, Louise and Saito pretty much started back to school, never noticing Kirche and Tabitha.

Tabitha watched as Saito was seemingly happy with his new sword, and Kirche smirked.

"Well Tabitha, that, just shows that most men prefer the use of the sword."

"Double meaning." Tabitha answered Kirche's remark, noting that the busty red-head was referring to two different 'swords' entirely. But the two entered the shop to look around.

"Welcome!" The shopkeeper said again, noting the curves on the Germanian red-head.

(Later at the school)

"So my new partner is a Nephilim man never thought I would see one of those again," Derf said as Saito was still out of the loop of being the last of his kind in this world.

"Yeah well I'm betting we'll be great allies," Saito said as Derf seemed to be happy.

"Btw I think your sword Alastor is jealous of me," Derf said as Louise was shocked.

"Wait Alastor can also communicate?" Louise asked as Saito sighed.

"Well yes and no Devil Arms can be heard by the people who defeated them, whoever they choose as there master, or whoever it was made for," Saito said as Derf felt offended.

"Hey wait till I get this rust off me then we'll see who's the better sword," Derf said as the weapon seemed to be arguing with Alastor.

"Ok break it up I still need to test you out to see if you can handle the way I fight," Saito said before Kirche barged in followed by Louise holding a gold sword with her. Saito knew that sword was useless and decided to humor her sense she seemed to have bought the sword for some reason.

"Oh Saito-darling I have a present for you that will be much better than the rusty sword that Louise bought you," Kirche said as Saito sighed.

"Ok let's see it," Saito said as Kirche showed Saito the sword. But the Minute Saito put his hands on the handle he gave it back.

"Thanks for the thought but a sword like this is pretty weak even in combat against a human," Saito said as Tabitha intervened.

"Ripped off," Tabitha said referring to Kirche.

"What I tell you my partner knows what weapons he wants and what sword to look for," Derf said as Alastor seemed to agree as Derf talked also. "So true Alastor," Derf said as Saito felt he was going to be getting headaches if Alastor and Derf constantly argued.

Kirche felt furious, not at Saito for refusing the gift, but at the weapons merchant that ripped her off for a ceremonial sword that's meant for show not battle. He didn't even try to say that the sword was a decoration, not a weapon, before even selling it.

"Well, I suppose that Shopkeeper should learn a bit of honesty before selling a weapon instead of ripping off customers!" Kirche said and was still mad at the shopkeeper from interfering with her plan to lay with the Nephilim and possibly bear his child.

"Kirche's fault as well." Tabitha said, and despite the fact that she said a single monotonous sentence, it deflated Kirche a bit.

"Yes, I suppose that I should have had someone inspect the blade before presentation, but it would have been far better to at least know that it was a decorative sword."

"Yeah well I wouldn't trust the shop keeper period," Saito said as he laid down on the couch to catch some Z's.

"Yes well I must be off its late but maybe I shall keep this decoration in case my darling Saito needs it for a party," Kirche said as Tabitha followed.

"Goodnight," Tabitha said as she walked out of Louise room.

Saito was asleep as Louise sighed. "Well he's not beautiful or majestic but he is powerful," Louise said as she got ready for bed. Once she was in her nightgown Louise turned to the sleeping Nephilim before smiling. "Good night Saito the Demon Slayer," she said before going to sleep.

(The next morning headmaster's office)

A noble was standing in front of Old Osmand as Osmand was finishing up the letter to the queen. Once it was stamped the old head master used magic to give it to the noble. "Here count Mont be sure it arrives to the Queen swiftly," Osmand said as Count Mont nodded.

"It shall be done," Mont said as he took the message and left.

(Meanwhile in the kitchen)

Saito was enjoying his Pizza as the Academies servants were glad Saito was here with them. "Here he is the light of the Commoners Saito the Demon Slayer out rock," the head chef said as Saito shrugged.

"Just keep the pizzas coming and I'll be happy," Saito said as he was enjoying his pizza.

As people were enjoying Saito's company Siesta was glancing at Saito as she knew if she didn't tell Saito then the Nephilim race might really die out.

'It's now or never Siesta,' the maid told herself as she walked over to Saito.

"Saito," she called as said Nephilim looked at her.

"Yeah what's up?" Saito asked as Siesta was going to tell him but something in her stopped her. She could tell she was nervous as if she knew if she just said: hey Saito I want to have your babies so we can save your race," then he might get confused and weird out.

"Saito I want to thank you for being a shining beacon for us Commoners," Siesta said as Saito nodded as the way she said it Saito saw something was up.

"Yeah sure Siesta," Saito said just before Siesta walked off. "What was that about?" Saito said as he noticed it was oddly quiet in the kitchen now.

(Later with Siesta)

Siesta was entering a carriage as she looked at the academy one last time knowing reviving the Nephilim might be nothing more than a dream now. "Good bye. Mr. Saito," Siesta said before she entered the carriage with her bags and it drove off.

(With Saito that afternoon)

Saito was entering the kitchen again for his Lunchtime Pizza as he noticed people were oddly quiet and Siesta was missing. "Hey where's Siesta?" he asked as he noticed the Kitchen get quiet.

It was then another female maid walked up to Saito with a sad look in her eyes. "She was asked to be a servant at Count Mot's estate," she said as Saito was confused.

"Ok and how's that a problem," Saito asked as she started to tear up.

"It's because she's part Nephilim like you Saito!" she yelled as Saito was shocked.

"Wait she's part Nephilim?" he asked as it seemed all of the servants knew.

"Yes she carries Nephilim blood from her mother's side of the family and she wanted to help revive the Nephilim," she said as Saito noticed that the Demon he said also said something about resurrecting the Nephilim.

"Wait what you mean revive the Nephilim?" he asked as the maid didn't realize Saito was unaware.

"Well you're the last male Nephilim sense the Nephilim haven't been seen for a long time," the maid said as Saito was shocked a bit.

"I'll see what I can do," Saito said as he knew just the noble girl to ask about why this Count Mont would want Siesta.

(Later at Louise room)

"Yes I know of Count Mont he's the castle royal messenger but I never really liked him, why do you ask?" Louise asked as Derf was leaned on the wall.

"Well he asked for Siesta to be his maid and I don't see why he would want her to be a maid," Saito said as Derf had the answer.

"Sometimes Nobles take young commoner woman as Maids to they can be there mistress," Derf said as Saito was shocked.

"Wait what?" he asked as Louise butted in.

"Yes I heard there were Nobles like that so I can't really say I'm surprised," Louise said as Saito got up as Alastor appeared on his back. "Wait Saito what are you doing?" she asked as Saito grabbed Orthus and Derf and strapped them on.

"I'm going to save Siesta," Saito said as Louis was confused.

"Wait why?" she asked as Saito answered.

"It's because Siesta is a Nephilim or at least part Nephilim," Saito said as Louise was shocked.

"Wait, she's a Nephilim?" Louise asked and Saito was stepping out, but ironically enough, Tabitha and Kirche were just outside the door as well.

"Sorry ladies, but I got something to do." Saito said, but Tabitha kept her staff in front of Saito.

"What do you want Zerbst?" Loiuse asked with a glare sent towards the busty Germanian, that, she thought was a harlot. Kirche just had a knowing smirk on her face.

"You're going to guide Siesta back here aren't you?" She asked, with flame nearby as well.

"Go with you." Tabitha said, shocking the two Louise didn't think that the two had anything in common with Siesta, she was just a serving girl, who apparently was part Nephilim.

"Ok usually I would be against something like this but if Siesta really is part Nephilim then we have to take the risk but Saito don't go overboard," Louise said as Saito smirked.

"Can't make any promises," Saito said as Tabitha came up.

"Take Sylphie faster," Tabitha said as Sylphie was a fast dragon.

"Thanks Tabitha," Saito said as Kirche was also going to help.

"Well we can't allow the Nephilim race to die out if Siesta really is part Nephilim," Kirche said as Louise stiffened up a bit. Kirche knew that if she can put Saito and Siesta under her family's protection then not only would her family have the Nephilim on their side but Saito might be so grateful to Kirche that Saito might bed her.

"I'm not saving her to save the Nephilim I'm saving her because I don't want her to be forced to carry this Mont guy's bastard or something like that," Saito said as Derf agreed.

"Yea time to save a maid," Derflinger said in anticipation as Alastor stayed quiet.

(Scene break at Count Mont's Estate)

Saito, Louise, Kirche, and Tabitha were outside the Mont estate as Saito noticed the three headed dogs for Guard dogs as Soldiers also guarded the place.

"Ok we'll calmly enter the estate and explain to Count Mont that Siesta is part Nephilim and Saito is a male Nephilim so he can give her up," Louise said as she didn't want to cause an incident.

"But what if he doesn't give her up after finding out she's a Nephilim?" Kirche asked as Saito smirked.

"We'll kick his ass till he gives her up," Saito said as Tabitha intervened.

"Saito we can't go in there swords bared looking for a fight there are things that must be done," Louise asked making sure Saito and Kirche stay separate.

"No time to ask higher help," Tabitha said agreed with Saito sense that would be there best plan.

Louise really didn't want an incident, but she was outvoted.

"No time to for talk, let's just get going." Saito said as he started leading the group, but Louise grabbed him.

"I should lead, with a Valliere leading we might have a chance for an audience at least." Louise said as she attempted to get through the guards by her family's name, even if she was a poor spell caster by her peers. She didn't know what was wrong with her spells, but this time she would do something right.

"Too long, need to go now." Tabitha said as they started up to the gates. A guard noticed them and stopped them.

"Who goes there?" The guard asked, as Louise stepped forward.

"I am Louise Francoise Le Blanc De La Valliere. My companions and I seek an audience with Count Mont to discuss matters of magical importance." Louise said, using her full name for greater weight of importance.

"I see follow me," the guard said as the three headed guard dogs seemed to growl at Saito sense the smell Angel on him.

(Later)

Count Mot was enjoying his tea as he was about to call Siesta to him when a guard knocked on his door. "Enter," he ordered as the Guard came in.

"What is it?" he asked as he wanted to get some with Siesta.

"Three nobles and one commoner wishes to have an audience with you one says she is a Valliere," the Guard said as Mont nodded.

"Send them in," Mont said as the Guard nodded. But in the shadows one of Mont's "summoning," came out once the Guard left.

**"Oh poo you're replacing me?"** it asked as it looked like a mix between a vampire and a Succubus as she was barely wearing any cloths leaving very little to the imagination.

"Of course not my dear Fiona after all you are my first Devil Summoning," Mont said as Fiona chuckled.

**"Yes but now all you use me to do is find you maids to approach to make your maids,"** the Demon said as she caressed Mont.

"Yes well I must meet with their nobles so if you'll excuse yourself," he said as the demon Fiona turned into a bunch of bats and flew off.

Once Fiona was gone Saito, Louise, Kirche, and Tabitha walked in as Saito and Tabitha gave Mont a glare. "So what do I owe this pleasure of having a Valliere in my house hold?" Mont asked as Louise spoke up.

"It's about a commoner you recently hired," Louise said as Saito leaned on the wall. "The one named Siesta," Louise said as Mont nodded.

"Yes I know of her what of it?" he asked as Louise was doing most of the talking sense Saito was too much of a smart aleck, Kirche was a flirt, and Tabitha barely says anything.

"See it's come to our attention she's a descendent of the Nephilim race and my Familiar Saito," she paused to gesture to Saito. "Is a 1st generation Nephilim so we ask you to allow her to return to Tristan Academy of Magic so as to allow her and Saito to bond and hopefully revive the Nephilim race," Louise said as Mont was surprised.

"Wait Siesta is a descendant of the Nephilim," Mont said thinking that he had just hit the jackpot. A maid with Nephilim blood in her and if she carries his child he would have a direct connection to the Nephilim race.

"Yes so if it is well with you we wish to have her back working in the Academy," Louise said as Saito saw the look in his eyes when he heard Siesta was a Nephilim. Luckily Alastor was already summoned so in case Saito had to fight he will.

"Hmm, let's see. Give a rare breed of girl back to someone I don't know, or have a child with a connection to said race?" He said, with a degree of sarcasm, as if he was trying to weigh his options, despite it being apparent that he was not going to give her up. He then spoke, "Hmm, I would be willing to release her from my service, but only if you can offer me something of equal value. Perhaps you have something to trade her for?"

"Hey, she's not merchandise, she's a human being!" Saito said as Count Mont disregarded him.

"I should recommend that you watch your tongue, and she is only part human. Even humans value the life of other humans, otherwise slaves wouldn't exist."

"Well time for plan B," Saito said before he drew Derf. "Let's dance pig," Saito said as Derf was perfect for this battle.

"Wait Saito calm down," Louise said as then a swarm of bats came and attacked Saito before they turned into Fiona.

**"Sorry Nephilim boy but I'll be your opponent,"** Fiona said before Saito was sent flying out the door and sent flying through the wall.

"Saito!" Louise said as Mont saw that he had a demon in his house hold.

"Well Mont what do you want in exchange for Siesta," Kirche asked being calm about this.

(With Saito)

Saito had switched to Alastor as he was getting up. "Demon scum," Saito said as he took a battle stance.

**"My I wonder what your name is Nephilim boy,"** Fiona asked Saito smirked.

"My name is Saito but you can call me Saito the Demon Slayer," Saito said with a smirk.

**"Ok now I know what to put on your tomb stone,"** Fiona said before sending Thunder at Saito who blocked with Alastor who absorbed it.

"That all you got?" the Demon Slayer wise cracked.

**"I assure you, I have more."** She said as she kept up with Saito, dodging or deflecting blows as Saito was starting to get pissed a bit. He took out Royal Flush and started shooting, but the demoness managed to dodge almost all. The only shot that got through was a graze on her cheek.

**"My, that wasn't very nice grazing my cheek like that,"** she said as the injury had trouble healing.

Saito then switched Alastor to its Hell more turning it into Juggernaut before slamming the Axe part to the ground sending a wave of demonic power at her which Fiona dodged by turning into her swarm of bats form. Saito then took out Royal Flush again and began shooting the bats with it. But the Bats avoided the double bullet shots as Saito was cursing this demoness with her abilities.

But when Fiona reformed Saito charged at her blade pointed forward. "Stinger!" he called as he hit Fiona but he wasn't done yet. "Lift off!" Saito called as he swung Alastor upward sending Fiona skyward. Saito then used Alastor in its Heaven mode and used the Angel Lift which was a hood that pulls him too far off spots that are combatable with it or torts his opponents before switching to Alastor primary form and slamming Fiona to the ground as Saito back flipped showing that Fiona was on the run.

**"My I must say if I wasn't bound to Mont I would have been your Devil Arm or maybe your sex friend,"** Fiona said as Saito smirked.

"Well too bad sense I don't screw around with demons unless those Demons prove there not trying to kill me," Saito said with a smirk before Fiona smirked.

**"Well that's too bad,"** Fiona said before she released purple breath with thunder among it as she moved her hands through it as if preparing a spell. **"For now how about you try this!"** she yelled as she sent a huge amount of thunder at Saito who quickly blocked with Alastor just before Fiona came and stabbed Saito with her elongated nails as Saito cursed his luck. **"Don't worry I know for a fact that won't kill you after all you are a Nephilim so I get to play with you a bit longer,"** Fiona said as Saito glared at this demon.

Saito then attempted to slash at Fiona but she removed her claws from Saito and dodged the attack. Saito saw his injury was already healed as he thanked the Angel part of him that helped his demon half with his healing factor.

"Damn, you like it rough." Saito said as he finally healed up, and started to rush, switching Alastor back to sword mode for speed. Fiona sent an object his way, and he sliced it in half.

**"Oh, I thought you liked it rough?"** She asked playfully, with innuendo hanging.

It was then before they could clash that they were left floating in the air. Saito and Fiona looked and saw Tabitha holding her staff to keep them from causing more damage. "Agreement reached," Tabitha said as Saito and Fiona were surprised.

(With Mont a few minutes later)

"Ok so let me get this straight you gave Mont some book that belongs to Kirche's family the Zerbts and he'll give back Siesta?" Saito asked as Fiona and Mont were trying to open the book.

"Yes and have us keep quiet about this little incident and brush it under the rug," Louise said as Fiona used her magic to open it.

**"Ok its open,"** Fiona said as Saito was shocked at what he was met with.

"Isn't that a Japanese porn magazine?" Saito asked as he was shocked to see that it could have been his for reading materiel sense all of his was back in his world.

"My I can't understand the lines on this but it's really amazing," Mont said as Fiona came in.

**"Oh don't worry Mont I'm fluent with this language and maybe we can try some of the stuff in this book,"** Fiona said as Mont smiled.

"We'll leave you two alone," Saito said as he and the girls ran off.

Louise noticed the damages Fiona and Saito caused and knew why Saito was running. The group soon escaped the estate leaving Mont and Fiona to have the happy time as Saito was scowling at the loss of such a magazine from his world.

(Later at the Academy)

Saito, Siesta, and Louise were in front of the gates after they had retrieved Siesta. Kirche and Tabitha of course went back to their rooms to turn in for the night as it was an eventful night for everyone.

"Thank you Mr. Saito for helping me," Siesta said as Saito shrugged.

"Hey it's the least I can do for a fellow Nephilim," Saito said as Siesta was shocked.

"So they told you?" she asked as Saito nodded.

"Yeah look I understand you want to revive the Nephilim but let's at least try and be friends first ok," Saito said as Siesta nodded.

"Yes I wouldn't want to force you to bed me when we only recently met," Siesta said as Saito nodded.

"And let's make sure that no one finds out about the damage that Count Mont's home suffered because of a lack of diplomacy." Louise added, and reminded Saito of one of the problems that came from demon hunting or fighting demons and devils. If there was one thing that was true, even hunters, despite providing a service to humanity, weren't above the law. Sure they occasionally got some extra leeway, but it was balanced out with fines or something else that caused them to lose money if there weren't efficient unless they could prove the claim that the demon did most of the damage.

"Well, let's not bring it up, and hopefully things will cool down. I just want to chill for now." Saito said, even if the Count gave his word that he wouldn't speak a word of it.

"Right," Siesta said as Saito no doubt a trouble magnet.

(TBC)

Devil Arm files:

Orthus is a Devil arm with relations to the three headed dog Cerberus though they are different in elements they both are pretty equal to each other.

Devil Files:

Orthus is the Twin Headed Devil of flames he once guarded the Temen-Ni-Gru but lost the position to Cerberus he soon began a rampage to prove that his savage might can defend the Temen-Ni-Gru. He was soon slayed by Saito and became his Devil Arm.

Fiona is the youngest of three Succubus Vampire hybrids with Nevan as the oldest and Jenova the middle. Fiona followed in her oldest sister's footsteps even in magic while Jenova went MIA. Fiona currently serves Count Mont as his mistress and his scout for new maids though in exchange for her services Fiona drains a little bit of Mont's magic energy.

ESKK: Well this was pretty awesome so leave a review also Favorite this story and follow it sense they make me more happy then Reviews.


	3. Mission 3: The Thunder Blade Jenova

Nephilim of Zero

ESKK: Wow I'm surprised how well people are taking this story in oppose to Saito gets replaced stories. It's a nice change of paste if you ask me with sticking with Saito but tweaking him a bit. Anyway on to the story.

Disclaimer: I do not own Familiar of Zero or Devil May Cry they belong to their respected owners.

(Start)

Louise was not happy when she woke up, in fact she was downright pissed. Her lovely sleep was interrupted with the banging of objects on objects, and turned to find Saito using Orthus as a pair of drumsticks and drumming on any surface he can use, and he was singing.

_"The flinch in your eye, calls your bluff. Feel free to die when you had enough! Useless cause is breaking your back, and your life will end when you attack. Time to figure, time to sin. You're times done when you begin."_

But before Saito could continue the lyrics Louise got up with her wand ready. "SAITO!" she yelled as she pointed her wand making it glow and sent Saito and Derf flying to the wall from an explosion.

Saito got up as that hurt pretty good. "Ow," Saito said as Louise looked pissed off.

"See partner I told you she would get pissed," Derflinger said as Saito nodded.

"Yeah I should of listened I get it," Saito said rubbing his head from a bruise that was healing.

"Ok now why did you think it was a good idea to wake me up with that racket?!" she demanded as Saito felt offended.

"That wasn't racket that was a good dose of rock and roll," Saito said as Louise glared at him.

"And what does a rolling rock have to do with that racket?!" she demanded as Saito glared.

"It doesn't Rock and Roll is a genre of music," Saito said as Louise looked appalled.

"In what universe is that music?" she demanded as she couldn't believe there would be people who would like that music that sounded like people yelling like insane people.

"I liked it," Derf said as Saito agreed.

"Yeah and besides it's a big hit in my world which you summoned me from I'll remind you," Saito said as Louise sighed.

"Well sense it's not likely I'll be going back to sleep and its morning I shall get ready for the day and then we will talk about an important event coming up," Louise said as Saito shrugged.

"Fine but I'm getting some Pizza," Saito said as he got up with Derf and Orthus strapped to his body and headed out the door.

When Saito was outside Louise sighed in irritation.

"What am I going to do with him?" Louise asked to no one in particular as she figured sense she asked for a strong Familiar then she should of expected some kinks to be worked on.

(Meanwhile that very same morning at the castle)

"So a 1st generation Nephilim has been summoned by a student at Tristian academy," the Queen said as Mont nodded.

"Yes it took me by surprise when I peaked at the letter and I had crossed paths with the Nephilim after we had a conversation over types of combat," Mont said partially lying sense he swore on his word that he wouldn't reveal what had happened when they really crossed paths even if Saito and Fiona damaged his household.

"I see, I must speak with my daughter about this alone," the Queen said as she knew Henrietta was listening too when the word "Nephilim," was mentioned.

Mont left as did the guards sense this was a matter between mother and Daughter and it was not there place to know what it was about. When the queen was sure everyone was gone she turned to her violet haired daughter before she began to speak.

"Henrietta you remember your father correct?" the queen asked as Henrietta nodded.

"Yes he was a surviving Nephilim who became your knight and later your husband who you deeply loved," Henrietta said as she too missed her father.

"Yes rest his soul but do you remember his dream for the future," the Queen asked as Henrietta nodded.

"Of course he wanted to one day see the Nephilim revived which is why he asked you to pass that decree after his death," Henrietta said as she knew where this was going. "If you wish for me to wed this Nephilim then I understand but what about helping the kingdom?" the princess asked as the Queen sighed.

"I would rather die than let your fathers dream to be unfulfilled years after his death and sense you carry his blood through your veins you are what might be the only chance of your fathers dream being realized but I want you to do it because you want to and not because you feel you have too," the Queen said as she honestly didn't mind becoming a Grandmother to the revived Nephilim but she wanted her Daughter to do it out of love.

"Can I at least meet this Nephilim before any engagements for marriage are made?" Henrietta asked as the Queen nodded.

"Of course and with the Familiar exhibition contest arriving it will be your perfect chance to meet him," the Queen said as Henrietta nodded.

"Thank you mother, I shall prepare to meet him." Henrietta said with a boy, and the Queen smiled at her daughter. She would become a fine queen one day, and hopefully for far longer than herself, for the qualities of Nephilim that were shared by the elves was their longevity. All Nephilim lived long lives if they were not slain by demons or murdered for some twisted personal gain. Henrietta had left for her room, and possibly to at least prepare a disguise for herself to appear as a commoner. For she knew that if she was seen as the princess by this man, she may be courted with him at the best of presentation, and turn out to be a horrid beast worst then any demon.

'Truly, my daughter shall be a fine queen and mother one day. I must also see this Nephilim for myself, for he may be the key to the third race being born once more.' The Queen thought, knowing that, according to the lost Nephilim lore, that the light and dark split in two creating the true firstborns, Daemons and Angels, the Nephilim were called the 'third race' for being the third to appear, and the second race.

Henrietta of course had one thought in her mind. 'I do hope he isn't cruel and has a sense of Nobility,' Henrietta thought as she went to pack the things she will need such as her disguise for when she meets this Nephilim and for when she meets with her childhood friend Louise. 'Louise I do hope to see the familiar you have summoned for I know it will be powerful,' she thought unaware that Louise did summon a powerful familiar that might become her husband.

(Scene break that afternoon)

Saito was enjoying a slice of pizza as he was listening to Louise give an explanation on an upcoming event. "So let me see if I have this right sense I'm your familiar I have to show off my skills in front of tones of nobles in some exhibition of Familiars," Saito said just before he took another bite of his pizza.

"Yes a lot of nobles will be there especially the princess and hopefully the queen and when you show everyone you are a Nephilim then you'll be a huge leap closer to reviving your fallen race," Louise said as Saito sighed.

"Louise I told you I'm not interested in starting a family yet all I want to do is kill demons and eat Pizza," Saito said as Louise sighed.

"But don't you realize if Siesta is a descendent of the Nephilim then there's a good chance the Nobles might have had a Nephilim spouse or family member who had a daughter who can help revive your people," Louise said as Saito sighed.

"You're not going to stop till I agree to show off?" he asked as Louise nodded. "Fine I'll do it but only to show off ok," Saito said as he wasn't going to let Louise down.

"I knew it now we need to come up with a routine for you to do at the exhibition and show everyone your Nephilim talents," Louise said as Saito sighed.

"Louise I got it handled plus I'm better at improve," Saito said as Derf butted in.

"Well from what Alastor told me he's real good at improvising at the spot when it comes to showing off trust me he's got this," Derf said as Saito smirked.

"Yeah so if you'll excuse me I'm going to enjoy my Pizza," Saito said as he took the plate the Pizza was on and began heading to a table.

Louise was a little mad that she couldn't come up with a routine that showed Saito off, or was let him to do that. She couldn't force it on him, but she did wish he planned a little more beforehand.

(Scene Break)

Saito had finished his pizza and was just walking around the grounds. He was starting to find his newfound popularity as the last male Nephilim was starting to get boring, in fact it was almost getting annoying.

'Geez, Louise really wants me to knock up girls with Nephilim relatives, and I guess that's because here we're borderline extinct. Now I just want to be seen as my awesome badass self instead of just a Nephilim.' Saito thought has he felt some demonic power and went to investigate. As soon as he reached it, he saw a number of demon bodies sliced up professionally, and left to rot.

Saito looked closely to how these Demons were killed as it was apparent there was a fight here and whatever killed these Demons didn't stand a chance. Saito looked very closely and saw the weapon used wasn't a double edged sword Like Alastor but by an O-Katana similar to Derf.

"Wait you sense a Devils arm nearby?" Derf asked as Saito heard. "What do you mean it feels familiar you know this devil arm?" Derf asked as Alastor answered to Derf only. "Wait it just exited your range of sensory now we'll never find it," Derf said as Alastor seemed to make a smart ass comment. "Hey don't blame me for saying everything your saying out loud I just felt like it that's all," Derf said to the Demon Sword Alastor. "I'm not an idiot!" he yelled as Saito grabbed both swords off his back and smacked them into each other.

"Hey no arguing!" Saito yelled as he placed both weapons back where they belong.

"Fine," Derf said as he knew Alastor started it.

It was then that Louise came and noticed all the dead demons rotting away. "Saito did you do this?" she asked as she was avoiding stepping in anything that might be bloody or a limb.

"No, but I have a theory as to who did this but it shouldn't be possible," Saito said as Louise looked at him.

"Who do you think did it?" Louise asked as Saito looked far off where Alastor sensed where the power came from.

"Agito," Saito said as Louise was confused.

"Ok who or what is Agito?" Louise asked as Saito walked off not bothering to answer her question. Louise noticed the look in his eyes it was as if Agito was a touchy subject for Saito as she had a hunch that it was involved with his parent's deaths.

(Scene break later that night)

Saito was laying on his make shift bed as he knew he needed to get his own place to crash sense he couldn't live with sleeping on Louise' bed and having his own home would help him hide from his admirers who wants him to knock them up. Louise was getting ready for bed and was about to undress so she could get into her night gown when there was a knock on her door.

"Louise the door," Saito called as he was looking at the ceiling knowing Agito like the back of his hand.

Louise sighed at how lazy Saito can be and went to answer the door. What she was met with was a young woman in a cloak. "Uh yes can I help you?" she asked as the young woman smiled.

"Louise it's been a while," the woman said removing her hood to reveal Henrietta.

"Your highness when did you arrive?" Louise asked as she knew Henrietta.

"During the afternoon I tried to look for you but they said you went to look for your familiar who went for a walk around the grounds," Henrietta said as Louise gave a quick glare at Saito who gave a wave to show he recognized Henrietta being here.

"So what brings you here your highness?" Louise asked being polite to nobility out of habit.

"Well I arrived early because I wanted to meet the Nephilim that was summoned as a familiar but I couldn't find him so I decided to meet with you my dear childhood friend," Henrietta said as Louise smiled.

"Well no need for my Familiar is the Nephilim you seek," Louise said as Henrietta was shocked realizing she wasted preparing a disguise for when she met the Nephilim.

"Saito, we have a guest." Louise said happily, and Saito guessed that it wasn't some random girl that wanted to meet him and propose that they get laid.

"Well, from that tone of voice it isn't just some random chick that wants a kid for some kind of fame." Saito said as he got up and looked at the guest. He definitely could tell that Henrietta was either really up on the noble's food chain, or she was royalty.

"Hello sir Nephilim," Henrietta started, but Saito interrupted her for a bit.

"Just Saito miss, I'm getting a bit tired of Nephilim this and that. It's starting to make me feel like a breeding horse." Saito said, with Louise fuming at the fact that he wasn't using civilized speech.

"Do you not know who this is? She's..."

"Louise, it is alright." Henrietta interrupted as she curtseyed to Saito.

"I apologize if I seemed rude for referring to your race, but that is only because I did not know your name. My name is Henrietta, the first princess of Tristian, and a childhood friend of Louise."

"Nice to meet you," Saito said as he wasn't expecting a princess. "Now I would ask you to join me for some pizza but I already ate it all," Saito said as he went back to his spot and laid back down to get back to thinking.

"Yes well I am glad to meet you Saito but now that your here I can talk to both you and Louise about an important matter," Henrietta said as Louise listen. Henrietta could tell Saito knew that the friendship between her and Louise was strong even if Louise claimed otherwise.

"What's wrong your highness did something happen?" Louise asked as Saito got up thinking he was going to get a demon slaying job.

"Nothing is wrong Louise and please call me how you did when we were children," Henrietta said as she could knew she should have told her childhood friend a long time ago.

"Very well Henrietta but what is this important matter?" Louise asked as Henrietta spoke up.

"See it's, to do with my father and secrets I kept hidden from you at his request," Henrietta said as Louise remembered Henrietta's father. He was a man who went from Zero to Hero when he rescued the queen from some demons. No one knows how he was able to defeat them without magic but the queen made him her body guard and gave him Noble status even though he didn't want it. The two soon wed and had Henrietta with the secret of how her father defeated those demons still a mystery. "My father wasn't human like most believed he was a Nephilim," Henrietta said as Louise was shocked. Her childhood friend's father was a survivor of the mass extinction of the Nephilim and if that's the case then Henrietta was part Nephilim just like Siesta.

"Let me guess you want to marry me so I can help save our race from dying out," Saito said as it was slightly the same with Siesta.

"Well it depends see I want to get to know you first to see who you are as a person if your cruel then I would have to decline it," Henrietta said as Saito shrugged.

"Look I'll try and get to know you before we get into anything too serious but I should warn you first that I had met another Nephilim mixed with human like you and I made the promise to get to know her also. I'll disclose her identity IF you promise not to tell a soul as to who it is," Saito said as Henrietta was shocked that there was one other and she was female also.

"Ok I promise not to reveal this information to any other," Henrietta said as Louise was still wrapping her mind around the fact her childhood friend had blood relations to the dying race of Nephilim.

"She's a maid name Siesta so sense I told you I'm going to sleep goodnight," Saito said as Henrietta was shocked.

It was then that Louise finally warped her mind around the fact her childhood friend was a Nephilim. But the fact that Saito was might be the bride to her childhood friend or the maid left a sour image in her mind. She quickly banished it from her mind thinking he was her familiar and she had to ensure his happiness for being the last of his kind even if it meant forsaking her own happiness.

"Henrietta I have to say I'm shocked that you are Nephilim but if you don't mind can I ask how the Nephilim went extinct if your father had ever told you the story?" Louise asked as Henrietta shrugged. Louise had heard many lore on the Nephilim but none of them told how they were going extinct. People would say it was the Demons and the Angels banning together to destroy them, and some would say it was humans who began to fear there protectors and started banning together to hunt them down but none of those theories were solid enough to accept.

"I'm sorry I do not know whenever I asked him as a child he would either say it's too painful to remember or that he would tell me when I'm older," Henrietta said as Louise nodded. Henrietta looked at the clock in Louise' room before heading to the door. "I must be off before my royal guard might start to wonder where I have run off too," Henrietta said as Saito who was still half asleep waved at her a salute as if to tell her he will see her later.

"Well then princess good night," Louise said as Saito was already asleep when Henrietta left. Louise then changed into her night gown before turning to her familiar. "And good night to you my lazy familiar," Louise said before going to sleep.

(Scene break morning of the Exhibition)

Saito was checking out the stage as he could tell there was something demonic here and if he was right then it would no doubt be drawn to all the theater being portrayed in this little talent show as Saito smirked. "Well looks like I might be getting a Devils arm and winning Louise the contest," Saito said with a smile as he walked off to go prepare his gear for his performance.

(Scene break that afternoon)

Saito had learned that Henrietta was one of the judges the day prior as they had been spending the last few days getting to know each other. Saito had introduced her to Pizza and she loved it. Of course Saito found out some things about his race that he wasn't aware of. Like for example that not all Nephilims were fighters as some had healing abilities to heal there ally's while other had higher sensory skills then others. Saito fell under the Fighting category where he has a mix between a new style of long range fighting and the Sword bearing style.

Apparently Henrietta fell under the healing category as it was common for female Nephilims to be healers and it was considered rare for the female Nephilim to be fighters in close range combat. This meant that Saito would have to figure out which area of the Nephilim styles Siesta fell under as Saito enjoyed the little history lesson about his people.

Anyway Saito had all his gear for his little performance as Derf was also with him as the moment of truth would be at night so Saito was ready.

"Partner you sure a Demon is going to appear?" Derf asked as Saito smirked as he was sitting on a chair with a plate of pizza on a table next to him as he enjoyed the sunlight.

"Yeah I felt it but it was there, just don't tell Louise," Saito said as Derf nodded.

"Got it," Derf said as Louise came up to Saito looking like she was hyperventilating.

"Saito are you sure you're ready for your performance?" Louise asked as Saito smirked and nodded.

"Yeah I'm sure trust me my performance will knock people off their feet," Saito said as he handed a slice of Pizza to Louise.

"Here enjoy a slice it calms the nerves," Saito said as Louise glared at him.

"Is your answer to every problem weather its anxiety or anger always Pizza?" she asked as she took a bite.

"Yes," Saito said as Louise sighed after swallowing the piece she bit off and continued with the rest of her slice.

"Just be ready for our performance," Louise said before she walked off.

Saito smirked as he knew he would be ready.

(Scene break moment of truth performance)

Louise saw Saito was up next and she saw him arrive a bit late but he was still on time for his performance. "You could have missed your performance," Louise said as Saito shrugged.

"Don't worry I made it so I'm next," Saito said as he was soon announced and then the lights then pointed at the stage with magic as purple smoke with thunder in it began to build up.

"Saito is that part of your performance?" Louise asked as there was something demonic about that smoke as she could hear people murmur.

"Not really, but I know that this party's getting crazy!" Saito said as a voluptuous green haired woman wearing very little in terms of clothing showing up. Saito just leaped up on stage and gazed at the woman.

**"Well, you certainly look like you have a flare? Perhaps you need a little help?"** She asked seductively towards Saito.

"Maybe you'll treat me nice and show me the ropes right?" he asked as the Succubus Vampire hybrid demon smirked.

**"Of course I'll treat you so nice that you'll never want to stop,"** Jenova said as Saito smirked.

"That sounds like my kind of party," Saito said before taking out Alastor.

The demoness smirked as she walked away from Saito before she turned to him and let out a breath of Purple lightning clouds as the fight was about to begin.

Saito smirked had a smirk thinking this party will be getting wild.

Saito first charged at Jenova with his Stinger attack as Jenova dodged the attack but Saito with his free hand pulled out Royal Flush and began shooting at the Demoness who quickly dodged as she had a smirk.

Jenova then sent lightning attacks at Saito as the Demon Slayer used Alastor to absorb the attack allowing Jenova to turn into a swarm of Bats and appear behind Saito and reformed behind him looking ready to either kiss him or bite him.

Saito quickly did a spin throwing Jenova into the air with his brute force as he took out Royal Flush again and began shooting at her getting a few grazes in and at least one hit to the shoulder. The Demon Slayer then turned Alastor into its Heaven mode and used his Angel lift to pull himself to Jenova before sending her skyward as Saito landed on the ground. Saito the switched Alastor into its Hell mode and pulled the Demoness torts him before giving her a kick away from him.

Jenova smirked as she saw Saito was truly a powerful adversary. **"Well I think I'm getting turned on in more ways than one,"** Jenova said as Saito knew she was getting exited from the battle

"I see you like it rough well I'll give it to you rough," Saito said as he pulled out Alastor again ready for battle again.

Jenova kept up with her assault, but Saito was ready since his fight with Fiona gave him some experience against vampire/succubus hybrids. He was ready for any tricks Jenova would've tried to kill him with.

Jenova then came and sent walls of Lightning at Saito trapping him between them as she came upon Saito claws extended. Jenova then sliced at Saito as Saito also got a hit in on Jenova. Jenova saw that blood was coming out of a slash on her cheek as Saito saw his coat had a slice in the sleeve. Saito knew he can sow it back together later but right now the Demoness was his top Priority.

"Man this is my favorite coat and you got a slice on the sleeve," Saito said as Jenova smirked.

**"Well you got a slice on my cheek so I guess that makes us even,"** Jenova said as Saito readied Alastor.

"Well then let's end this little party after all I have a contest to win," Saito said as Jenova smirked.

**"Fine then and trust me I'll be the one to steal the show,"** Jenova said as they both charged at each other before Saito sliced her and stopped right behind her. Jenova was falling as Saito caught her bridal style as Jenova looked at him sweetly.** "My your sweet,"** she said in her ever present sensual tone. She then pounced on Saito and try and bite into him but Saito pulled Royal Flush and shot her stomach causing her to yelp and stop her pounce.

"You'd think so wouldn't you," he said before he blew the smoke off the two holes of his gun.

Jenova looked at Saito with a sensual look in her eyes as she smiled. **"Alright I'll become your Devil arm,"** she said as she knew Saito was a Nephilim. **"The Nephilim before you were such handsome hybrids,"** she said as Saito was turning away from her but she grabbed his face and made her look at him. **"But your no slouch yourself,"** she said as her hands fell to her side before her entire body turned into lightning.

When the light it produced dimmed Saito now had a guitar merged with a Scythe as Saito smirked at it was time for his real performance. Saito then pulled a chord as sparks came up on either side of him as Saito was smirking.

"I'LL COME FOR YOU!" he yelled as it was now time to rock out.

He then started to sing while playing Jenova, _"The flinch in your eye calls your bluff! Feel free to die when you had enough! Useless cause is breaking your back! Your life will end when you attack!"_ He continued to sing the song and play while making a few tricks with the devil arm as well.

The nobles were amazed that Saito was controlling the bats while strumming his instrument which turned into a scythe as well as they saw him control Thunder like it was his to command. _"Time to figure, time to sin. You're time' done when you begin! Taste the blood Taste your fate! Swallow your pride WITH YOUR HATE!"_ Saito finished as he slid on his knees like a rock star as he could hear applause even though they weren't for his music.

(Scene break)

Louise was with Saito as he was checking out his new Devils arm. "That was amazing sure you could have done without the horrid music but the way you controlled Thunder and the Bats with that Devil Arm this contest will be in the bag," Louise said with a smile as Saito sighed.

"Don't get your hopes up Louise we don't know if we have won yet," Saito said as Louise found Saito's logic sound sense they only recently performed.

"Wait you sense the Devil Arm again?" Derf asked Alastor as Saito and Louise heard.

"I'll check it out," Saito said as Louise was going to follow.

"I'm coming with you Saito," Louise said as Saito sighed.

"Usually I would argue and say no but we need to hurry so come on," Saito said as he and Louise headed to where Alastor sensed the Devil Arm.

They soon arrived and saw a woman in a coat and a young man about Saito's height as he was wearing regal clothing similar to the coat Saito was wearing but it was fit for nobility. At his waist was an O-Katana that was giving off both a demonic and Angelic Aura as Saito recognized the sword.

The woman was holding what Saito could tell was a Missile Launcher with a large Bayonet attached to it as Saito was more focused on the man.

"The staff of destruction like you asked," the woman said as it was evident she stole it.

"Thank you I merely wanted to see this weapon now that I know it's not what it was lead to believe you may keep it," the man said as Saito came out into the open.

"Well Agito it's been what 13 years sense we last saw each other and you've been in this world this whole time," Saito said as Agito turned to Saito as Louise was shocked to see this Agito had the same face as Saito.

"Yes it's been some time brother, and it's good to see your face again," Agito said as Louise was shocked that Saito had a twin brother.

"Yeah so who summoned you here?" the Gun wielding Nephilim asked.

"Sorry to disappoint but I wasn't summoned here I was brought her by our mother to protect me from the Demon King before she died," Agito said as his hair was slicked back that Louise noticed.

"Looks like mom was playing favorites, but I'm the better looking one." Saito said as the two were getting close to drawing their swords, but they opted against it when the woman laughed.

"I must thank Agito for aiding me in stealing the staff of destruction, and I Foquet of the Crumbling Earth shall enjoy its power."

It was then Agito's sword Sounga was found at Foquets neck as Agito looked like he would kill her. "Yes I did assist you in stealing it because I knew for a fact you don't know how to use it unlike me and my brother so it's completely useless to you now I suggest you choose your next move very wisely for it might be your last," Agito said as Foquet was scared with that demonic look in Agito's eyes.

It was then that Alastor met Sounga and the blades got away from Foquet as Saito glared at his brother. "Man bro can't let you kill a babe like her no offence but its matter of principle," Saito said as Agito smirked.

"Very well then have her drop a weapon she doesn't know how to use so we can get to our long overdue rematch," Agito said as Saito smirked.

Saito then took out his Demon Pull and grabbed the RPG (Rocker Propelled Grenade) out of Foquets hands before throwing it to Louise who caught it. "Make sure that gets to Old man Osmond I have a rematch to get too," Saito said as Louise was shocked.

"Wait he's your lost brother and you're going to fight him?!" Louise asked as she could tell there was no convincing Saito otherwise same could be said for Agito.

Agito who had Sounga ready as Saito was also in his battle stance as they glared at each other as a rain drop soon fell. Soon it began to rain as Saito glared at his brother. "Well then let's get started!" Saito yelled as he was ready to fight.

(TBC)

Devil Arm Info:

Jenova the Guitar Scythe she is similar to Nevan but the power it give Devil Trigger is much different than Nevan. It allows the holder to control electricity and Bats at will as well as make one mean guitar for a concert.

Devil Info:

Jenova is the middle of the three Hybrids of Vampire and Succubus though unlike her two sisters she chose to be among the performing arts and appears to provide inspiration to those performing on stage that she knows needs help but of course she always asks for something in return. She was roused from her slumber by the call of the theater and was sensed a Nephilim and decided to do battle with him which caused her demise.

ESKK: Ok then please leave a review and also favorite and follow this story.


	4. Chapter 4 Tristians Devil May Cry Guild

Nephilim of Zero

ESKK: Finally got this update in and I feel obliged to tell all of you that a certain ass hole who can't seem to accept that we are all entitled to make fanfic anyway we want sent me a PM as a Reply to a Review I did a WHOLE YEAR ago and it baffles me why the hell he took that long to read the review and when he started telling me hateful words and I was going to fire back I found he still kept his PM thing off which only proves he's a coward that wants everything his way well I know that a Nephilim is half human and Half Angel but I just don't give a fuck sense the things were the size of my house maybe larger which is why I used Ninja Theories version of a Nephilim. And if you hate my Devil May Cry fics so much then why the Hell do you still read them? Anyway I'm sick of it so from this moment forward any reviews he sends will be completely and utterly ignored and I shall add him to my block list if he ever decides to send me another PM. Also if Bounty Hunter Vincent Vega is such a great fic writer then how come when I go to his account he has absolutely no fics written what so ever? So Vincent before you start criticizing how people write there fics then do us all a favor first and put your money where your mouth is and actually write a fanfic. Anyway with that out of the way on to the fic.

(Start)

Louise was running as that wasn't a problem. No the problem was that she was being chased by a Golem as Louise was carrying the staff of destruction to get it to Osmond and make sure Fouquet gets punished. It was lucky that Fouquet was atop the earth Golem she summoned or Louise would have even more explaining to do.

As Louise ran she entered the building and began climbing the steps to avoid the Square mage of Earth to get to the headmasters office. "Dammit Saito you should have helped me get this thing to safety instead of choosing to settle old scores with your brother," Louise said as she was surprised that Saito had a twin brother who by her opinion was kind of an asshole. Louise climbed the steps to the headmaster's office as she glanced out the windows and saw the Earth Golem was climbing the side of the tower to get to her. "Need to hurry before that Golem catches me," Louise said as she kept running.

(Meanwhile with Saito and Agito)

Saito and Agito was swinging their swords at each other like skilled warriors as Alastor was releasing purple thunder as it clashed with Sounga which was releasing purple winds shaped like a dragon.

The two Nephilim were trying to overpower the other as Saito glared at his brother/rival. As they clashed they soon began to try and over power the other as Saito and Agito were smirking as if you looked deep into their eyes enough you could tell the derived some sort of sick twisted pleasure out of this. The blades were beginning to turn red from the friction to two Nephilim were pushing on each other with Alastor and Sounga as it was like they were trying to kill each other.

They soon pushed each other back as Saito and Agito smirked at each other almost like they read the others mind. "Well bro how about we kick it up a notch," he said as Agito smirked.

"Brother I believe you have read my mind," Agito said before he stabbed Sounga into the ground as Saito with his arms spread to his side activated there Initial Trigger which was a power boost to them as the world around them turned black and white as Saito's coat was now white with his eyes having a red glow but white veins on his face.

Agito was similar but his form was black as even his coat had turned black with his double ganger being full black. "Just like old times eh Agito?" Saito asked as Agito smirked.

"Yes but only a few years to the future," Agito said before they charged at each other.

(With Siesta)

Siesta gasped as she sensed it two Nephilim had activated there Initial trigger as she nearly dropped the plates she was washing. "I need to go real quick to get some air," Siesta said as she didn't even wait for an answer.

(With Henrietta)

Henrietta sensed it, it was just like when her father had triggered into his initial form but there was two as she had finished judging the contest and went to investigate while her guards weren't looking.

'Could there be another male Nephilim?' she thought as she ran.

(With Tabitha)

Tabitha dropped her book as she sensed it and quickly grabbed her staff and put her book away. "Two Nephilim investigate," she said before she went to check it out.

(With Louise)

Louise arrived at the headmaster's office and burst in with the Staff of Destruction as the Golem was right out the window. "Headmaster Osmand there's a thief in the school she tried to steal this but me and Saito stopped her but she was chasing me and had an accomplice who Saito is fighting right now," Louise explained as Osmand saw the wall rip open as Fouquet saw she was in a pickle now.

"Dammit now I attracted the attention of the headmaster," Fouquet said as she knew she had to forget about the staff.

"You won't get away Fouquet," Osmand said as Cobalt was there to assist.

(With Saito)

The Royal, Noble, and Commoner arrived at the scene to see two Saito's fighting each other to the death with a shadow trying to attack Saito. Only Henrietta recognized the second Saito. "Wait isn't that a Noble Agito what is he doing?" Henrietta asked as she didn't know what was going on.

"It seems he and Saito are both Nephilim and are having a duel of blades," Siesta said as she could tell they were twins.

Saito and Agito pushed each other back as the time for their trigger was up and they reverted to their base form. Saito soon took out Royal Flush and began firing it at Agito who took out Sounga and spun it around to block the attack before setting the bullets down to his side. Once they were down he quickly used Sounga to launch them back at Saito who used Alastor to cut through the bullets having them hit the wall behind him.

"Man partner your brother is tough," Derf said as he had been quiet this whole time.

"I know," Saito said before he and Agito charged at each other and clashed blades again bit it didn't last long as Agito used Sounga and knocked Alastor into the air before using his sword to stab Saito in the gut just as Alastor landed on the ground with the blade reflecting what happened.

"Foolishness Saito, foolishness," Agito began as he held the blade in Saito's gut as Saito tried to remove it. "Why do you refuse power, the power of the Nephilim who came before us," Agito said as Saito was soon pushed to the wall with Sounga's blade coming out of his back.

Saito growled in pain as he smirked even through the pain. "Honestly whatever or whoever the Nephilim were in the past doesn't have anything to do with me in the here and now besides I just don't like you that's all," Saito said before Agito stabbed Sounga deeper before ripping it out making Saito fall onto the ground bleeding. Agito then slicked his hair back as the rain soon stopped before he began to walk away to Alastor which was stabbed into the ground.

"Partner are you ok?" Derf asked as Agito picked up Alastor just as Saito was beginning to stand up. Agito then in a blink of an eye turned around and stabbed Alastor into Saito's chest knocking him to the ground with his own sword sticking out of his chest.

"Saito!" Siesta and Henrietta called as Tabitha was too shocked as seeing Saito's brother attempt to kill his own blood.

Then as if by fate Alastor flew out of Saito's chest and with a roar Saito charged at Agito who drew Sounga and blocked the attack but Agito could tell by the look in Saito's eyes that a devil has awakened in Saito. "I see so a devil has finally awakened inside you Saito," Agito said as Saito had a grip on Sounga causing his hand to bleed. Agito then removed Sounga from Saito's hand before kicking Saito back but Saito didn't fall down.

Henrietta, Siesta, and Tabitha could hear Saito's heart beat as he stomped torts Agito with a glare as his breathing was hard. "Had Saito awakened his full trigger?" Henrietta asked as many abilities the Nephilim can awaken is only through near death experiences.

"Come Saito Trigger into your truest form and show me your power," Agito said before Saito released a roar and when his roar his form had changed.

Saito's body was more reptilian as he had two pairs of wings on his back one reptilian and one that was angelic, upon Saito's head was a halo and a pair of sweeping horns as his forehead had a red crystal but his eyes were blue. Saito's hand were more claw like as on the ground near Saito was Derf.

"Holy cow," Derf said as Alastor didn't even say anything. But as soon as the transformation happened it ended as Saito reverted to his base form and fell down unconscious.

"Looks like next time we meet I won't have to hold back," Agito said before he used Sounga to summon a tornado which transported him to God knows where.

"Saito!" Henrietta called as she ran over to him and saw he was injured but his injuries were healing. Henrietta summoned some of her water magic to begin healing Saito as the Nephilim was knocked out cold.

"I'll get help," Siesta said as she went to look for someone to inform them as to what happened.

(With Louise)

Louise was trying to keep the Staff of Destruction away from Fouquet as the teachers tried to subdue the Triangle mage. That was when the Golems head was cut clean off as Fouquet fell to the ground in front of the teachers as Fouquet saw Agito glaring at her. "You should count yourself lucky I decided to spare you thief now I suggest you turn yourself in before I am forced to spill your blood," Agito said as Fouquet looked nervous knowing Agito spoke truth in his words when it came to taking lives.

"Fine," Fouquet said as the teachers were able to catch her and tie her up.

"Lord Agito of Dove Wings we are thankful for your assistance," Osmand said as Agito gave a quick glare to Louise which spoke that he had help thus she owed him a dept. even if he was the one who helped steal the Staff of Destruction and if she betrayed his help in anyway the results would be an incident with a noble being dead.

"It is a pleasure to help me fellow noblemen with this thief I suggest we put her in the dungeon hopefully it will give her time to think of ways to speak to the court to save her hide," Agito said as the teachers nodded before he left.

'Agito is a noble?' she asked remembering what Agito had told Saito when they crossed paths. Speaking of Saito she had to check on him to see if he was ok... hopefully he's ok.

(Later at the medical wing)

Saito was bed ridden with bandages on his body to help with the healing as Henrietta and the water mages had fixed any lasting injuries on him even though he was Nephilim. Louise looked at her familiar with a look of sadness. She thought she had summoned a powerful familiar but he had lost to his own brother. Saito might have been strong but he still had a long way to go before he could be considered the strongest.

"Saito," she said before going to try and wake him up but that was before his eyes began to open and he got up ignoring the protests of his body.

"Damn that's smarts," he said as he got up.

"Saito are you ok?" Louise asked as Saito nodded.

"Yeah just getting my bearings," he said as he noticed he was shirtless and coatless. "Damn I got my ass kicked didn't I?" he asked as he looked at his injuries.

"Yeah," Louise said as she looked at her Familiar. "Saito do you really hate your brother?" Louise asked as Saito had a feeling she was going to ask.

"No on the contrary I love him, see back when my parents were still alive it was just me, Agito, our Parents we were completely oblivious to the danger we were constantly in and that we were in hiding, my mother I was sure she loved us equally but then one day Demons came and destroyed my family my mother vanished for a little bit before reappearing and then..." Saito trailed off as Louise saw she was entering a painful area for Saito.

"What happened?" she asked as Saito sighed.

"The Demons the ripped off her wings before the tore out her heart and ate it, I was hiding and I was shocked to see my mother killed before my eyes, I wanted revenge and Hell I still do but my mother told me I had to hide from the Demon King and I did that for the next 13 years killing any demon that crosses me or came close to snitching on me," Saito said as Louise was shocked Saito had saw his own mother killed before his eyes and they did something that no Angel should ever had done to them as if to insult the Angels they ripped off her wings.

"I'm sorry," Louise said as she hugged him. Saito stiffened up a bit as if he hadn't received a hug in a long time. "Whenever I was sad my mother and my older sister would hug me that's something both nobles and commoners deserve," Louise began before she let go. "Saito I don't know if it means much but I know someone who also lost his parents so if you ever need to talk about it I'll listen," Louise said as Saito smiled.

"Thanks Louise," Saito said with a smile as he was glad Louise would give him a shoulder to cry on.

(Scene break)

After Saito had recovered he was quickly back on his feet as he knew one thing he needed a place to crash sense he didn't want to stay on Louise' couch for the rest of his life and luckily sense he became so popular in the school for being a Nephilim thus he had went to Cobalt to help him build himself a house.

"Saito I have to say that the design is amazing is this what the houses look like in your homeland?" he asked as Saito grinned. "Well yes and no not many of these houses exist in my home anymore but sense I have limited resources I had to take what I can get," Saito explained as Cobalt nodded.

"Yes so I'm still curios though sense I heard you were thinking of starting a Guild," Cobalt said as Saito shrugged.

"Sort of I need to think of a name for it first before making it official plus when I get the proper funds I'll try and expand it in case I need more room," Saito said as Cobalt nodded. "But now all I need is something for a bath," Saito said before he noticed the school chef Marteu rolling a giant pot. "Well talk about lucky," Saito said as he went to ask if he can have the pot sense it looked like he was getting rid of it.

(Scene break)

Saito had to admit magic was a major advantage sense it help take time away from building his new house plus he now had a back yard Onsen which was a bonus for him. Usually this would call for a house warming party but Saito had a front room which had a desk and hanging on the wall the two Devil Arms he gained as well as Derf leaning on the new desk. Saito should count himself lucky that Louise was willing to give him her couch as he had set it to the side with a small table as all he needed now was a pool table and a juke box but sense those were out of the question he had to suck it up.

"Now all I need is a way to be communicated and a name for this joint and I'll be good to go," Saito said his feet rested on top of the desk. Luckily Saito had also set up bed rooms in the room after the office space as well as a living room so currently Saito had two bedrooms, one bathroom, one Onsen, and one office space. That was when the door opened and Louise walked in as Saito waved at her.

"What's up Louise didn't expect you to be here," Saito greeted as Louise was shocked to see this place so close to the school to be walking distance but yet far enough to be out of the way.

"So this is what you've been working on all day," Louise said as she was impressed.

"Yeah couldn't live on your couch all my life so I built this place hell I'm even going to make it a base for my new guild/Devil Hunting business," Saito said as Louise looked at him with curiosity.

"And what are you going to call it?" Louise asked as Saito gained a sheepish smile.

"I'm not sure yet but it will come to me," Saito said as Louise sighed.

"Well we need to go the princess needs to see up," Louise said as Saito smiled.

"Sure gotta meet with the girl who wants to save the Nephilim after all," Saito said as he got up grabbed his Devil Arms and Derf.

"Finally hopefully we can get some action," Derf said as Saito followed Louise.

(Scene break Castle)

It was certainly a lovely place to be as Saito could see the palace. He had to ride in a carriage as a special guest with Louise and the two were coming up to the palace gates now.

"I wonder what the princess would, summon us for?" Louise asked aloud.

"I dunno, maybe she was attracted to my devilish charm and angelic good looks?" Saito suggested, making a pun on his breeding of Nephilim, and Louise rolled her eyes. The question was a serious one, but she didn't expect an answer from him. As soon as the carriage stopped, the door was opened and the two stepped out. Someone was there to escort them to the throne room as well.

When they arrived they saw Henrietta there waiting for them as she had a smile on her face at seeing Saito and Louise here. "Thank you for coming on such short notice you two," Louise said as Saito grinned.

"Well considering you needed something I had to come," Saito said as Henrietta nodded.

"Well first I wanted to give Louise the rank of Chevalier which is a great rank someone her age had earned sense you helped keep the Staff of Destruction away from Fouquet and was able to help apprehend her," Henrietta said as Louise was bowing and smiled.

"Thank you your highness," Louise said as Saito shrugged.

"But that wasn't all that you called us here for is it," Saito said as Henrietta nodded.

"Yes I have been getting reports of Nobility abusing their power I tried to investigate but my council barred all my attempts it was a lie and that Nobility were inheritably good and I want to believe them but," Henrietta trailed off as Saito got the message.

"You're not too sure," Saito said as he saw a job coming on.

"Yes but that's not all," Henrietta said as Saito saw this job was going to be up his alley he just knew it. "There had been signs of Demons appearing and attacking the people who had reported of Nobility abusing their power my consort said it was just a coincidence but Demons have been known to use greedy people," Henrietta said as Saito nodded.

"Wow not even open and I'm already getting jobs Henrietta you can consider this mission accomplished because when Saito the Demon Slayer is on the hunt for Demons then the Demons better be very afraid and run away," Saito said as Henrietta nodded.

"Thank you Saito I hope you can accomplish this mission," Henrietta said putting her hand out as Saito was confused.

"Ok so are we dismissed?" Saito asked as Louise pulled Saito's ear causing him to cringe in some pain.

"Idiot you're supposed to kiss her," Louise said to Saito's ear as Saito understood.

"Oh if that's all then this should be quick," Saito said before taking Henrietta's hand then yanked her to him and held her downward before kissing her on the lips which Louise got pissed off.

"SAITO YOU BIG BAD DOG!" she yelled as Saito broke this long kiss to which Henrietta was shocked.

"Wait you said I had to kiss her!" Saito said as Louise scowled as he was still holding Henrietta who had an Anime WTF look on her face.

"Her hand not her lips!" she said as Henrietta quickly regained her composure and Saito let her go.

"It is all right Louise sense you are aware of me having Nephilim blood in me it would only make sense that Saito and me would eventually kiss and it it's good to know he's a good kisser for when it comes time to help rebuild the Nephilim race," Henrietta said as Louise nodded.

"Sorry princess force of habit," Louise said as she hated Saito's flirting ways.

"Anyway I have set up with the money broker to give you the funds to help you with this mission you have to appear as commoners and find the Devils who are attacking people and the Noble who is abusing here power," Henrietta said as Saito and Louise nodded before they were soon dismissed.

(Later in town)

Louise was dressed as a commoner more or less as she was complaining about the inns. "This money won't get us a good inn how does the princess expect us to catch the corrupt Noble?" Louise asked as Saito sighed.

"Louise for commoners this much money is more than enough we need to go to an inn that commoners go to not inns that Nobles would go to," Saito said as he was leaning on the fountain.

"Anyway I'm going to go investigate a bar while you were off expensive hotel hunting I've been hearing some rumors about a demonic bar so I'm going to check it out," Saito said he stopped leaning. "Don't do anything stupid with the money while I'm gone," Saito said as Louise huffed as she wasn't planning on not having the comforts she was used to.

(With Saito)

Saito entered a bar as he went to a stool and table and sat down before a man walked up to him to take his order. "What do you want?" he asked as Saito smirked.

"Get me some hot chocolate," Saito said as the waiter scoffed as Saito noticed another table where these guys were playing a round of cards.

"We don't serve kid stuff here, if you want that go to a bakery or something," the waiter said as Saito smirked.

"Well that's too bad," Saito said as he wasn't done. "By the way I've been hearing about a bad bar around these parts where you don't pay with money you pay with your life, some people say the bar is a part of Hell others say that the owners are Devils in disguise me I wouldn't mind heading there myself," Saito said as he glanced to the table behind noticing the hand of one of the card players. "That's a bad hand my friend not even a pair," Saito said as the man stood up and walked to Saito. Saito noticed the waiter smirk as Saito found what he was looking for.

"Hey kid let me buy you a drink," the man said as just then Saito then took out Royal Flush and pointed it at the man before pulling the trigger.

*Insert Devil May Cry Anime theme

The man went flying back before his form changed into that of a demon as he attacked Saito who then summoned Alastor and pulled it out before he began to strike at the Demons of this bar as it was apparent that everyone here currently was a demon. He slashed at his opponents as the moths that were in this bar began to fly about showing they weren't all that normal either.

Saito slashed and shot at the demons who tried to gang up on him before the Waiter was left who tried to run away. Saito then threw his sword at the Waiter before it stabbed into his back as he was soon forced into his true demonic form. Saito walked up to him and held Alastors handle before going to the waiter.

"Ok I have some questions and you're going to answer them got that," Saito said to the demon as even if the Demon didn't answer it would still die but a much slow and painful death.

**"You're going to kill me anyway, so why should I answer you?"** It asked as Saito had a near malicious smirk.

"Cause, depending on how you answer depends on how much you're tortured before you die. Now, let's start with question 1." This was not a good day to be a demon.

(Saito's Room, Inn)

Louise paced back and forth in the room that she and Saito rented at the commoner inn. It was more filthy then she expected, but it was still better then sleeping on the streets or in the wilderness. She sighed wondering when Saito would get back, and what would happen while he was out.

The Inn was called the Dancing Fairy Inn as Saito no doubt chose it for the busty maids the pervert. Though that was when the door opened and Saito walked in as he stretched and laid down on the bed.

"Well Louise looks like I got the info we needed," Saito said as Louise paid attention. "See apparently the Corrupt Noble has a tendency to come here and he's some Tax Collector who treats the town as his personnel piggy bank, anyone who stands up to him he sends Demons after them and if he makes sure people are in debt so he can mooch off their money," Saito explained as he laid down.

"So if we wait here this Noble is bound to show up," Louise said seeing Saito's plan.

"Yeah basically," Saito said as he laid on his bed.

Louise huffed at the simplicity of the plan, and what they would do in the meantime if the funding ran out. Of course they could ask for Henrietta's aid again, but then it would become suspicious on why she was giving funding to a pair of commoners. Too many variables and leaving things to chance.

"That is the simplest, most idiotic plan that any idiot would think of! We're supposed to wait here until this noble shows up and catch him in the act?!" Louise asked and was highly upset at the lack of planning, and Saito just looked at her from the bed.

"I've got a reason for the alleged 'most idiotic plan that any idiot would think of', and could you yell louder? I don't think the dead guy on the other side of the globe heard you Louise." Saito said, but it wasn't exactly the right thing to say, as it got the petite girl to glare and ready to scream.

"Wait Louise hold that voice for a minute something is coming to the shop," Saito said as he sensed a Demonic power.

"What trying to get out of your punishment!" she called as Derf intervened.

"No wait he's right Alastor confirmed it and even I can sense it we have some demons coming here and it looks like they are trying to hide," Derf said as Saito began to get up.

"Well looks like it's time to start this party," Shinji said as he got up and headed to the door.

"Wait for me I'm the one with the papers," Louise said as Saito nodded. 'Plus I have to make sure you don't do anything with those Dancing Fairy Maids," Louise said as she headed downstairs with Saito.

(Later in the bar)

Saito and Louise were at a table with Saito eying the Waitresses as Louise scowled as she ate her food. Saito was aware of the look but don't touch policy because he saw the owner who he swore was Gay if he hadn't seen his daughter offering to take the place of the girl that got touched to which Saito was content with looking but no touching. But he never said anything about the girls touching him but he had to focus because he was on a mission.

That was when the double doors opened and on the other side was a fat noble and his masked guards as the guards seem to only have their mouths visible which Saito could tell by aura and appearance that these body guards weren't human.

"Oh welcome Turenne," the owner said nervous as Saito could tell this fat pig was the corrupt noble as the people in the inn became quiet.

"Hello Scarron me and by body guards came here to get some food," he said with a smug egotistical tone in his voice and a look that showed he had a tree up his ass.

"Well see we don't have any tables for all your men to sit on so if you can wait," Scarron began as Saito knew what was next.

"Really there seems to be plenty of room," he said as the patrons left their money for the place and left as they didn't want to deal with Turenne.

The only ones who didn't leave were Saito and Louise as the guard walked up to him to move him. "Sorry me and my lady friend rented a room here for the night so we can't just up and walk out of this place," Saito said as he gave Louise a look that said play along.

"Let them stay," Turenne said as the Guard silently nodded and went to a table.

Ironically Turenne sat on Saito's table across from Saito as if he spotted a strong potential bodyguard. "So young man tell me where are you from?" he asked as Saito smirked as he plopped his feet on the table.

"You probably wouldn't believe me," Saito said as he smirked. "But let's talk about some rumors I've been hearing in my neck of the woods," Saito said as Louise got out of the way knowing what was next. "Apparently there's been a corrupt noble who's been abusing there power and treating a town as his personal piggy bank, but he soon saw Commoners trying to stand up to him so he knew he needed something "darker," to help him," Saito said as the guards slightly stiffened up as did Turenne.

"He summoned up some Demons to attack people who stood up to him, and bad mouthed to his noble friends about some commoners to discredit them and gain more money for them when they were too afraid to stand up to him, so for a while he had the entire city either in his pay grade or his fingers," Saito said as Turenne gulped.

"Uh who is this Noble?" he asked as Saito smirked.

"They say he's fat about your shape Turenne, and they said his name is Turenne," Saito said before pulling out Royal Flush and pointed it at Turenne.

One of the waitresses tripped over some device as said device soon began playing some music. (It's a jukebox)

*insert devil may cry rock queen future in my hands

'Wait a Jukebox maybe I can take that as a reward for my place,' Saito thought as he liked this song. "Well this party does need music after all," Saito said with a grin as he loved how this song as he wondered how it ended up here.

"GAUH well if your here to assassinate me then you have to get past my body guards first," Turenne said as he was on the ground in shock as the bodyguards got up and got there weapons ready.

"Oh come on turn into your true forms I know you're really Devils," Saito said a she drew Alastor.

Turenne was shocked as the Demons obliged and transformed into Hell Prides as Saito smirked at being in his element. "This Party just got crazy! Let's rock," he said as he soon charged at the Demons. Saito swung at the Hell Prides as he made there sand like blood fly out. As Saito fought, he, soon sent one to the wall while its mask was left behind which Saito caught and spun it on his index finger.

When Saito killed the last Hell Pride Hell Sloth and Hell Greed's appeared as Saito knew that the Hell Greed has got to go for its ability to summon more Demons. Saito switched to Juggernaut as Saito quickly smashed the large metal object away from the Greed as it went after it as Saito smirked and went to the hammer side of his weapon. Saito then swung like it was a bat and sent the Hell Greed flying away as Derf had commentary.

"It's going, it going, and it's a home run!" Derf yelled as Saito then used the Axe half of Juggernaut and sliced the second Hell Greed in half as the Hell Sloths came in for an attack. Saito knew he would have trouble hitting them sense they can disappear and reappear like Ninja's so Saito switched to Eclipse as the double bladed scythe blade started to glow before showing Saito where the Hell Sloths were hiding to which Saito swung and was able to hit the Hell Sloths. The Sloths looked surprised that they were caught by an Angelic weapon as Turenne tried to escape but the Waitresses and Scarron caught him and tied him up before he could escape.

Saito then used Eclipse to slice the heads off of the Hell Sloths and was able to kill them. Then another Demon showed up as Louise was amazed at Saito's strength as it was a Hell Vanguard as it looked like the embodiment of Death. "Finally the contract maker," Saito said as he switched to Orthus as he was able to see the Hell Vanguards cloak on fire.

The Hell Vanguard tried to put the fire out from is cloak but Saito then switched to Jenova as he started playing it with the music summoning Bats and thunder to attack the Hell Vanguard. Once the Demon seemed to have enough it began its counter attack but Saito switched to Alastor and blocked the attack and blocked its scythe and with his free hand used Royal Flush to shoot the Demon in the face only for a second Hell Vanguard to appear.

"Well let's start ending this party," Saito said as he activated his initial Trigger sending the Hell Vanguard airborne. Saito then used his Demon Pull to pull one Hell Vanguard to him and sliced it in two before using his Angel lift to get himself to the second he started with and sliced it in half.

There was no more Demons as Saito took out Jenova again and ripped a chord on the guitar just as the music ended with its last guitar.

*End OST

Louise who was hiding was shocked at how Saito had all but saved the day at the cost of a little damage to the inn as Saito and Louise walked up to Turenne as Saito was now holding a coin when he was pointing Royal Flush at Turenne.

"Ok Turenne here's how it's going we're going to have fate decide your life I'm going to flip this coin if Heads then you're dead and I say you resisted arrest and if tails then you're going to be turned into the Guards with a full confession," Saito said as Louise noticed that the coin had the same picture of a woman holding two guns behind her in a pose which she assumed was tails. Turenne looked scared as he was being faced with a Nephilim if the way he fought the Demons and used an Angelic Weapon and a Demonic Weapon were anything to go by.

Saito then flipped the coin and once he caught it in the return he looked at it and smirked. "Well looks like you get to live a bit longer," Saito said as Louise showed Turenne the papers signed by Henrietta herself.

Turenne was shocked that these two were hired by the Princess herself, but he tried to do something.

"B-but there is no proof that I summoned demons in the first place, or that I have been neglecting my duties. There is simply no evidence outside of circumstance, and any witnesses are merely commoners, their word cannot stand against the nobility?" The fat noble said, and Louise was disgusted with him, Saito too, but he was already thinking of something.

"Well, then that means either; you've been bribing certain individuals with a small stipend of cash to 'look the other way' and they'll share in the guilt. Not to mention that if a princess wants something done, then it should be done. Not to mention that forging documents is a big no-no." Saito countered no longer regretting taking law classes and being in the debate team.

"Oh crap," Turenne cursed as Saito smirked as he decided to seal the deal. "So basically you're in some major trouble I wonder what else will be found once the Guards look through your dealings," Saito said with a smirk as Turenne was still tied up.

(Later)

Once the Guards had arrived Turenne was take away as Saito was being crowded by the Waitresses as he just loved his ways with ladies. "Saito..." Louise said in a threatening way as Saito looked at her.

"Come on I just saved the day and battled a wave of Demons give me a little bit of this as a reward at the very least," Saito said as Louise huffed.

"Fine but don't do anything over perverted," Louise threatened as Saito smirked.

"Wouldn't dream of it," Saito said as he enjoyed the attention he was getting.

"By the way Saito you could have killed that guy when you had the chance and ended it all why didn't you do it?" Louise asked knowing how Nephilim and Devil Hunters get plenty of leeway.

"...I make it my thing not to kill humans," Saito said as Louise understood.

"Oh Saito what can we ever do to repay you?" Scarron asked as Saito thought about it before looking at the jukebox.

"Well there is one thing," Saito said as he looked at the music machine.

(Scene break)

Saito was at his place as Louise the song from before was playing again.

*insert devil may cry rock queen future in my hands

"You know Saito this music it's kind of growing on me," Louise said who was sitting on the couch where the table was as she would love to have the future in her hands.

"So what's the word from Henrietta?" Saito asked as Louise smiled.

"Trust me Turenne is in major trouble sense she found some stuff that would defiantly cause him to lose all of his money," Louise said as Saito smirked. "Right now she's pushing torts jail time sense they had found evidence that he summoned demons in his basement when they found the summoning circle he used luckily the priests were able to expunge any more demonic power from powering it and Henrietta is very grateful for it to the point she's sending someone with your reward," Louise said before there was a knock on the door to which Saito answered.

"Hello is Saito the Demon Slayer in?" the man revealed to be Mont asked.

"Count Mont?" Saito asked as he was shocked to see the guy who's house he and Fiona wrecked being here.

"Oh hello Saito thought you wouldn't recognize me anyway the Princess sent me here to give you your reward," Mont said dropping a large bag of gold on Saito's desk which would have been larger if Saito hadn't wrecked the Dancing Fairy Inn. "Also she wanted me to give you this," Mont said as he put a paper on the table that read Devil May Cry.

"Wait let me see that," Saito said as he opened it and read it. "By decree of Princess Henrietta the formation of the Devil Hunting Guild Devil May Cry has been approved Guild Leader Saito the Demon Slayer, members added as needed, way of contact shall be through Enzo for Devil Hunting assignments," Saito read out loud as Saito eyes widen.

"Wow the princess is very generous," Louise said as Saito was shocked.

"Ok Mont who the hell is Enzo?" Saito asked before the door opened and a man with a mustache walked in as he was dressed in a casual suit as he also had a hat, his hair was blond as Saito looked at him.

"Hey I heard my named called outside so I'm guessing this is Devil May Cry?" he said as Saito nodded. "Well then looks like you and I will be getting to know each other a lot Saito," the man said in a casual way as Saito nodded.

"Well nice to meet you Enzo," Saito said with a grin before the two shook hands.

Mont left as he had messages to deliver and so he didn't end up like Turenne.

"Devil May Cry I like the sound of that," Saito said with a grin as to him it was a roll of the tongue as it had a certain ring to it.

(TBC)

ESKK: Hey you know what to do Favorite Follow and Review if you like it and I'll be inspired to write more.


End file.
